


Det var jo berre storm, det var jo berre styr

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: Isak er ferdig på videregående og veien videre er litt humpete for dem begge. Historien starter litt trist, og det er greit å være advart om at de første kapitlene kan være litt tøffe å lese.





	1. Kapittel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien kom til meg en kveld jeg ikke klarte å sove, og jeg klarte ikke la være å skrive den ned. Ettersom de søvnløse kveldene bare fortsatte så fortsatte historien også. Det er mitt aller første forsøk på å skrive noe som helst form for skjønnlitteratur på veldig mange år, så enkelte av kapitlene bærer kanskje litt preg av rusten skribent. 
> 
> Den er nesten ferdig, men slutten må finpusses litt på, så ting blir publisert litt med ujevne mellomrom fremover. 
> 
> Inspirasjon er hentet fra en sang som gikk på repeat på spillelisten min: "Så godt at det gjør vondt" av Daniel Kvammen. Anbefales på litt mørke dager.

Juni 2018

Even har nettopp avsluttet et langt skift på jobb og det er bare en tanke som står i hodet på ham og det er å komme seg hjem, dusje av seg svette og kaffelukt, spise noe god mat og krype opp i sengen med en god film. Det er bare et aldri så lite problem med den planen. Han kan ikke gå hjem akkurat nå. Han har lovet Isak at han skal få tid alene i leiligheten og det løftet har han tenkt å holde. Han har føkket opp så mye annet den siste tiden, at i det minste skal han klare å gjøre dette riktig. 

Men i det han går ut døra på jobben slår det han at han ikke har planlagt dette så bra, for han aner ikke hva han skal bruke de neste timene til. Isak har bedt om fire timer. Fire timer er fryktelig mye tid å slå ihjel når man ikke har peil på hva man skal gjøre. Fire timer er veldig mye etter et ni timer på jobb, og hodet er i ferd med å eksplodere etter å ha vært smilende og hyggelig mot kunde etter kunde, uansatt hvor uhøflig og brautende kunden er. Lørdagsskiftene er ikke i nærheten av å være Evens favoritt, kafeen er stappfull fra de åpner, og man rekker knapt nok å ta seg de pålagte pausene. Det er hylende babyer, merkelige kaffebestillinger, for ikke å glemme de kundene som blir sittende og sittende og drøye den ene lille kaffen sin i timesvis, de går jo aldri. Og Even må være like blid og hyggelig med alle, noe som normalt sett ikke er vanskelig, for Even liker folk. Men de siste dagene har det vært vanskeligere enn normalt å finne frem blide, hyggelige Even, og han må ærlig talt innrømme at han har savnet den Even mer enn bare litt. 

Han blir derfor gående formålsløst rundt omkring i Oslo sentrum. Han kunne jo ha shoppet litt, hadde det ikke vært for at han prøver å spare penger. Husleia er høy og selv om han har klart å karre til seg så mange skift på kafeen som mulig, så er det begrenset hvor mye penger han tjener der. Egentlig burde han prøve å få seg en jobb til, kanskje et sted han kunne jobbe kvelder? Han bestemmer seg for å sjekke det neste dag, kanskje det ligger noe ute på finn.no? Han skal ikke jobbe i morgen, så han har tid til å saumfare alt ev deltidsstillinger innenfor en rimelig radius. Problemet er bare at de fleste stillinger sikkert er besatt nå av studenter som skal prøve å tjene litt penger i sommerferien. Studenter som ham. 

Etter å ha gått målløst opp og ned Karl Johan, gir han til slutt opp å prøve å finne på noe og han blir bare sittende på en benk i Spikersuppa og studere folk mens han spiser en burger, det ble visst dagens middag. Så mye for å spare penger. Men noe må han spise, han er sulten. Han kikker på klokka, enda nesten tre timer til han kan gå hjem. 

Han blir sittende på benken lenge etter at burgeren er spist opp. Han har funnet frem musikk på mobilen og stenger lydene fra verden ute, og erstatter de med en eller annen spilleliste Spotify mener han bør høre på. Det har ikke så mye å si hva slags musikk som spiller, for han er altfor langt dypt nedi tankene sine til å høre etter likevel. Det har vært så mye som har skjedd den siste tiden som han enda ikke har hatt tid til å fordøye eller ta inn over seg. Første året som student er over og eksamener har gått over all forventning. Han hadde vært spent på hvordan det skulle gå, flytte hjemmefra, studere, være samboer, håndtere sykdommen på egenhånd, men han kan med hånden på hjertet si at han er stolt av hvordan han har håndtert det. Det vil si, frem til for en uke siden…

Plutselig tikker det inn melding fra telefonen. Det er fra Isak. Han trenger ikke åpne telefonen for å lese meldingen en gang, for den består av tre små ord: «Kysten er klar.» 

Han får det travelt med å komme seg hjem, og det virker som om trikketuren hjem tar dobbelt så lang tid som vanlig, men endelig er han der. Trappen blir tatt to steg om gangen, men plutselig blir han stående foran døren og nøler med å låse opp. Er han sikker på at han vil dette? Han kan enda ombestemme seg og dra hjem til foreldrene, de har sagt at han kan bare komme dit om han vil. Men han innser at han må gjøre dette før eller senere uansett, så han tar frem nøkkelen og låser opp. 

Det første som slår han er hvor stille det er. Det er ikke noe musikk eller TV som står på, ingen som er på kjøkkenet og roter til der eller ligger i senga og ser på en film.

Even går rolig gjennom leiligheten, må sjekke hver eneste krok og krik. Leiligheten er helt tom. Akkurat som forventet, men det gjør ikke sjokket mindre av den grunn. Isak er borte. Tingene hans er borte. De har sendt noen meldinger frem og tilbake for å komme frem til hvem som skulle ha hva, ut over det har de ikke hatt noe kontakt. Siden rommet hos Eskild er møblert har de blitt enige om at Even kan beholde møblene, og Isak trengte heller ikke noe av kjøkkenutstyret, så det fikk også bli. Det endte til slutt med at Isak lot det meste bli igjen, det eneste han ville beholde utover klærne sine var skolebøkene, halvparten av håndklærne, det ene settet med sengetøy, dynen og puten sin og noen av bildene de hadde hatt på veggene. Et par av lampene er også borte. 

Men resten er igjen. Sammen med Evens knuste hjerte og en stille leilighet som fortsatt lukter av Isak. Han innser at han ikke kommer til å klare å sove om han blir værende her i natt, så han pakker fort en sekk med litt klær, toalettsaker og medisiner før han sender en melding til mamma. «Jeg kommer til dere, klarer ikke å bli værende i leiligheten i natt.»

Mamma svarer umiddelbart «Kom og bli så lenge du vil. Pappa kan komme å hente deg.»


	2. Kapittel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi går tilbake i tid for å finne litt ut av hvorfor Even endte opp med tom leilighet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en litt søvnløs natt gjør at jeg fikk lest korrektur på denne litt tidligere enn antatt, så da poster jeg nå i stedet for i kveld. Det betyr at det ligger an til to kapitler i dag, et nå og et i kveld.

Januar 2018

De har bodd sammen i nesten et år før de har sin aller første skikkelige krangel. Før det har de selvsagt småkranglet og hatt uenigheter før det, men ikke verre enn at de har klart å løse det der og da. Even skulle gjerne kunne sagt at denne krangelen hadde utspring i noe viktigere enn det den hadde, men sannheten er at de kranglet om noe så ubetydelig som oppvask og klesvask. Even kommer hjem en stund etter Isak akkurat denne dagen og selv om det normalt sett er Even som lager middag hjemme hos dem hadde Isak av en eller annen grunn bestemt seg for at hun skulle lage middag til kjæresten sin. Tanken var veldig god, men det skortet litt på gjennomføringen, for resultatet er at det ser ut som om en bombe har slått ned på kjøkkenet. Kjøkkenbenken er full av all slags redskaper og det er tomatsaus over alt, og Even bare vet at det kommer til å ta kjempelang tid å rydde opp. Så i stedet for å bli takknemlig for at middagen er klar når han kom hjem etter en lang dag med både skole og jobb, så ender han opp med å klage på rot og Isak blir selvsagt lei seg og sint. 

«Jeg skal rydde opp etterpå, jeg lover!,» sier han, mens tårene står i øynene. «Dessuten er ikke du den rette til å snakke, du klarer ikke en gang ta ansvar for klesvasken, enten ender du opp med å glemme å legge i såpe eller så lar du det ligge timesvis i maskinen og overlater til meg å henge opp og legge på sammen etterpå. Det hjelper jo ikke at du setter på klesvasken om du ikke gjør resten, da lager du bare mer arbeid til meg!»

«Ja, akkurat som du lager mer arbeid til meg når skitner til hele kjøkkenet når du lager mat. Det hjelper ikke at maten er klar når jeg kommer hjem når jeg må bruke resten av kvelden på kjøkkenet etterpå for å få det rent igjen», svarer Even tilbake og dermed er krangelen i gang. Beskyldning etter beskyldning hagler i rommet, og det går fort fra klesvask og oppvask til mer alvorlige ting som pengebruk, hvem av dem som egentlig er den mest ansvarlige og verre ting Even ikke har lyst til å tenke på etterpå. Til slutt orker ikke Isak mer og før Even vet ordet av det står han alene i leiligheten, med kald middag på bordet, et skittent kjøkken og svart samvittighet. Isak hadde jo bare prøvd å gjøre noe hyggelig, hvorfor kunne ikke Even bare sette pris på det, hvor klarte han ikke tenke før han snakket? 

Etter å ha stått som frosset midt på stuegulvet en stund prøver han å ringe Isak for å si unnskyld og be han kome hjem, men han oppdager at Isak har latt telefonen bli liggende hjemme ved at han hører den kjente duringen fra telefonen som viser seg å ligge i stua. Og ved siden av telefonen ligger nøklene og på kommoden litt bortenfor ligger lommeboken. Så da er det ikke så mye annet å gjøre enn å gjøre enn å vente. Even er ikke så god på å vente, så for å få tiden til å gå begynner han å rydde. Han begynner med kjøkkenet, setter middagen i kjøleskapet, tar oppvasken og vasker kjøkkenbenk og skapdører. Isak har klart å søle tomatsaus til og med på innsiden av skapdøren under vasken, et kunststykke bare Isak kunne klart å få til og Even rister lattermildt på hodet, sinnet er over for lengst og nå vil han bare ha Isak hjem. Men når kjøkkenet er ryddig har Isak enda ikke kommet hjem og Even bestemmer seg for å fortsette med stua/soverommet. Han samler sammen alt skittentøy og legger det i skittentøykurven, senga får rent sengetøy og han setter på en klesvask, med vaskemiddel denne gangen, og han setter på en alarm på telefonen for å huske å ta ut klesvasken og henge opp også. Gulvet blir vasket og støv blir tørket og masse gammelt rot blir kastet. Til slutt er leiligheten renere enn den har vært på lenge, men Isak har enda ikke kommet hjem. Even sjekker klokken på telefonen og ser at den nærmer seg ti på kvelden og i det han for alvor begynner å bli bekymret og vurderer å ringe rundt for å høre om noen har sett Isak så hører han at det banker forsiktig på døren og han løper for å åpne og blir møtt av en gråtende og sliten kjæreste. 

Det blir en lang kveld, de spiser oppvarmet middag sammen mens de prater og prater, og ender opp med å utarbeide en husregelliste. På den står det blant annet at Even har ansvar for middag, Isak har ansvar for klesvask og nederst står det: «Ikke gå hjemmefra i sinne uten å ta med deg telefon.»


	3. Kapittel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi driver fortsatt og ser litt tilbake på hva som kan ha gjort at Even befinner seg alene i leiligheten en dag i juni.

Mars 2018

Den andre skikkelige krangelen er etter at Even har hatt en episode. Han hadde egentlig ikke rukket å bli skikkelig manisk en gang før depresjonen slo han ut og han ble liggende energiløs i nesten en hel uke. Isak var som vanlig helt fantastisk gjennom hele episoden, og var hjemme sammen med ham i hvert ledige øyeblikk, eneste unntakene var når han måtte på skolen. Han hadde til og med laget middag hver dag og stått opp tidlig for å lage mat som han satte klar i kjøleskapet før han dro til skolen, sånn at Even skulle slippe å lage seg mat selv. Oppå maten la han en liten post it-lapp med en liten kjærlighetserklæring, som han visste Even ikke klarte å motstå og dermed måtte ta turen ut på kjøkkenet for å hente maten bare for å se hva Isak hadde skrevet den dagen. Isak er ikke den som slår om seg med kjærlighetserklæringer på den måten sånn egentlig, og det gjør at Even setter ekstra stor pris på det. 

Krangelen kommer ikke før i etterkant av episoden, når Even er blitt så bra at det nesten virker som han er tilbake til «normalen», for det er som om Isak da forventer at Even skal være helt som før, mens Even fortsatt føler han kjører på reservetanken og bare faker seg bra. De har valgt å være hjemme denne fredagskvelden og den begynner som en hvilket som helst vanlig kveld hjemme hos dem, de ligger tett i tett på sengen og ser på en film de har funnet på Netflix. Isak har krøllet seg inntil Even, og alt er helt perfekt. Det vil si det er helt perfekt frem til Isak sine hender blir mer og mer utforskende og det ikke lenger er tvil om hva han har lyst til. 

Normalt sett ville ikke det vært et problem. Normalt sett ville Even sine hender for lengst vært på utforskning tilbake. De er tross alt unge gutter med og å si at sexlivet er aktivt ville være en underdrivelse. De er på et sånt nivå at gutta i gjengen elsker å erte dem for det, for fortsatt hender det at de sniker seg unna på fester for ta en kjapp en eller de bare må dra tidlig hjem, fordi de ikke klarer å holde hendene unna hverandre. Unntaket er når Even er dårlig, da orker han knapt tanken på fysisk kontakt og Isak har aldri klaget, selv om Even vet at han savner det. Og denne dagen kjenner Even at han enda ikke er helt klar, og i stedet for å si det til Isak så trekker han seg unna, unnskylder seg med at han må på toalettet og når han kommer tilbake har Isak skrudd av filmen og ligger med ryggen til og later som om han sover. 

Det blir en søvnløs natt for dem begge der de ligger og er veldig bevisst på den andres bevegelser og pustemønster, og selv om sengen ikke er så stor så virker det som om det er et hav mellom dem. Morgen etter bryter krangelen løs for alvor. Isak skriker ut at Even ikke er glad i ham lenger og at han er utakknemlig for alt Isak gjør for ham, mens Even brøler tilbake at Isak ikke forstår og ikke vil forstå og at han prøver å tvinge ham til å føle ting han ikke føler og at han føler at han ikke en gang kan gi Isak en klem før det blir tolket som en invitasjon til sex. Stygge ord og beskyldninger bare velter ut av dem begge, situasjonen eskalerer og de sier begge ting de vet de kommer til å angre på etterpå. 

Denne gangen er det Even som drar. 

Mens Isak står der og dirrer av sinne så orker ikke Even mer, og bare plukker med seg nøkler, lommebok og telefon og går. Han vet ikke helt hvor han skal, så han ender opp med å bare gå målløst rundt i byen før han havner på en liten kafe for å få seg litt mat, de hadde helt glemt å spise frokost før de begynte å krangle. På telefonen begynner det å hagle inn med meldinger, men Even lar telefonen ligge urørt mens han stirrer ut i luften og tenker og prøver å finne ut av hva som egentlig skjedde. Hvorfor kunne han bare ikke sagt til Isak at han ikke var klar enda? Hvorfor måtte han trekke seg unna som en skikkelig feiging? Selvsagt savner Isak sex, han savner det jo han også, men når man nesten ikke har overskudd så blir det å skulle være nær på den måten nesten like uoverkommelig som å bestige Mount Everest. Men hvorfor ikke bare si det? Hvorfor var han skikkelig dust og fikk Isak til å tro at det var ham det var noe feil med, fikk han til å føle at Even trekker seg unna fordi han ikke tente på Isak mer? Jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer forstår han at han må hjem og be om unnskylding. På trikken hjem plukker han opp telefonen og leser alle meldingene som har kommet inn og samvittigheten blir ikke bedre av det. Det er helt tydelig at Isak har blitt mer og mer redd, de siste meldingene bærer nesten preg av hysteri, og klumpen i magen til Even blir større og han fyrer av en melding i full fart. «Unnskyld at jeg bare dro, det var skikkelig dust av meg. Er på vei hjem nå. Snakker mer om dette når jeg kommer. Unnskyld. Elsker deg.»

Han rekker knapt å komme inn døren før han blir dratt inn i en kjempeklem, og de blir stående lenge i døråpningen og begge to mumler knapt hørbare ord inn i ørene til hverandre, ord fulle av kjærlighet og omtanke. 

Even lager litt mat til dem og de setter seg ned med en kopp kaffe og prater ut. Even setter ord på hvordan han føler det i halen av en depressiv periode og Isak får forklart hvor usikker han føler seg når Even er så dårlig og at han savner bekreftelse på at han fortsatt betyr noe. Resten av dagen blir tilbragt i sengen, og før helgen er omme er Mount Everest besteget mer enn en gang for å si det pent. Og de har fått en ny regel på listen sin: Etter Even sine dårlige perioder er det hans ansvar for å ta initiativ til sex, og at det er lov å ligge tett og kose uten at det trenger å føre til noe mer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forholdet møter rock bottom. Isak er mer opptatt av russetid enn Even. Eller er det det som egentlig skjer?

Mai 2018

Tredje gangen de krangler er det fordi Even er dritt lei av Isak sin russetid. Selv hadde han ikke feiret russetiden spesielt mye, litt fordi han akkurat hadde flyttet sammen med Isak og mye heller ville være hjemme med ham enn å feste og litt fordi det var andre forsøket hans på å fullføre videregående og ikke kjente han så mange i klassen heller. Han hadde vært med på et av treffene på Tryvann og så hadde det vært noen få litt mindre fester, men han hadde sovet hjemme hver natt og helt ærlig hadde han ikke drukket så mye heller. Det var kanskje derfor han ikke helt forstod hvorfor Isak plutselig bestemte seg for å ta det helt ut i russetiden. Det hadde begynt nesten rett etter påske og det hadde vært ene festen etter den andre i ukesvis. Isak hadde kommet hjem senere og senere, og til slutt hadde Even gitt opp å forvente å få ham hjem, for han hadde like ofte endt opp med å overnatte hos Jonas eller Magnus. Det var i hvert fall det Isak påstod de gangene han kom ramlende bakfull hjem på morgenen kun for å snu i døren og dra på skolen. Even kunne ikke hjelpe for at han var både bekymret og ikke så rent lite sjalu. Den sjette eller sjuende gangen Even hadde tilbragt natten halvt sovende, halvt ventende på at Isak skulle komme hjem, noe han ikke gjorde, var begeret fullt og han klarte ikke å holde munnen lukket når Isak kom slentrende hjem en søndags formiddag, stinkende av fyll og noe Even syntes luktet som herreparfyme. En parfyme verken han eller Isak brukte. 

«Hvor faen har du vært, Isak?!? Eller kanskje jeg heller skal spørre hvem faen har du tilbrakt natten med? Og hvorfor har du ikke gitt meg beskjed? Er du klar over at jeg knapt har sovet i natt for jeg har vært så redd og ikke har du svart på meldingene mine, eller bryr du deg ikke om det? Har du helt glemt at du har kjæreste? Er jeg plutselig ikke god nok for deg nå når du er russ?» Even klarer ikke holde seg, og tårene siler mens han brøler til Isak. Han mener ikke å bli så sint, men han har vært så redd så lenge at paddene bare spruter ut av munnen hans. 

Men Isak svarer ikke, han bare åpner og lukker munnen noen ganger, før han snur på hælen og går, men han rekker å brøle inn i leiligheten før døren slenges igjen at han kommer hjem når Even har lært å stole på ham og å ikke brøle til ham. Denne gangen orker ikke Even vente hjemme, og stikker til Mikael og tilbringer dagen med gutta og han kommer ikke hjem før sent på kvelden. Når han kommer hjem har Isak allerede kommet hjem og ligger i sengen og venter på ham. «Hvor har du vært? Jeg har prøvd å ringe deg hundrevis av ganger, men du har jo ikke svart meg, jeg ble skikkelig redd», kommer det fra sengen og det er tydelig at Isak er sint. «Jeg har vært hos gutta, jeg orket ikke være hjemme alene og vente på at du skulle ta til vett og komme hjem og si unnskyld», svarer Even surt tilbake, og det er klart for dem begge at krangelen på ingen måte er over enda. Avstand har ikke hjulpet denne gangen, kanskje tvert i mot. 

«Skjønner du ikke at jeg har lyst til å feire at 13 års skolegang er over? At selv om du ikke gjorde det så kan du ikke forvente at jeg ikke skal gjøre det?», spør Isak. 

«Jo, jeg forstår det», sier Even. «Men det jeg ikke forstår er at du ikke sier i fra at du ikke kommer hjem, er det for mye forlangt at du sender en melding og sier at du overnatter hos en av gutta? Jeg blir både redd og bekymret når jeg ikke får svar på verken meldinger eller når jeg ringer, og det er helt fryktelig å ligge her hjemme og tenke å alt som kan skje med deg.» 

«Men du må jo stole på meg, Even! Jeg ville jo aldri gjort noe du ikke ville like, det er ikke som om jeg kommer til å hooke med noen andre. Du er kjæresten min, det er deg jeg er glad i. Men jeg må få lov å leve litt uten å føle at du prøver å kontrollere meg!» Isak skjelver i stemmen og Even merker at det er rett før kjæresten hans begynner å grine. Og han vet at Isak hater å grine når andre ser det. 

«Jeg har lyst til å stole på deg, men du har ikke gjort det så enkelt for meg de siste ukene, jeg kjenner deg nesten ikke igjen, du kommer senere og senere hjem, hvis du i det hele tatt har kommet hjem, og de gangene du har kommet hjem så har du vært så full at du knapt nok har klart å stå på egne bein. Et par ganger har jeg lurt på hvordan du i det hele tatt har funnet veien hjem. Har du glemt at du for en uke siden la du deg til å sove på utsiden av døren, fordi du ikke klarte å låse opp? Hadde det ikke vært fordi jeg var våken og hørte at du var der så ville du sovet der resten av natten.» 

I det han sier det så er det som om han hører sin egen far snakke, dette er en slik leksjon han ville fått av sine foreldre om han hadde gjort tilsvarende stunt når han bodde hjemme. Eller, dette er en slik reaksjon han har fått av sine egne foreldre når han har kommer ramlende hjem, litt for full litt for sent uten å si i fra. «Shit, jeg hører ut som mine egne foreldre», glipper det ut av ham, og det er det som skal til for å bryte isen. For Isak begynner bare å flire, og Even må bare le sammen med ham. 

«Jeg trenger ikke en pappa som kjefter på meg, jeg trenger en kjæreste som bryr seg om meg», kommer det fra Isak etter at latteren har lagt seg. «Kan du ikke bare være kjæresten min?»

«Jo, det kan jeg være. Men da må du være kjæresten min også. En kjæreste som sier i fra om han ikke overnatter hos en kompis. Og som ikke lukter av en annen manns parfyme når han kommer hjem.»

«Shit, merket du det?», kommer det fra Isak. «Jeg måtte låne dusjsåpe av Magnus i dag morges, for av en eller annen grunn hadde jeg oppkast i håret når jeg våknet, og jeg ville ikke komme hjem til deg stinkende av både fyll og oppkast. Magnus sin dusjsåpe lukter skikkelig sterkt, jeg forstår ikke at han orker å bruke den. Jeg liker din mye bedre.» 

Og med det er krangelen over, og de ligger tett i tett i sengen og bare lukter på hverandre. Det tar ikke lang tid før de sovner, fortsatt med klær på, men tett i tett, panne mot panne. 

Neste dag får listen over regler nok noen nye punkter på seg. Si i fra om du overnatter hos noen og alltid sørg for at telefonen har batteri sånn at det er mulig å få tak i deg. Og for all del ikke bruk Magnus sin dusjsåpe.


	5. Kapittel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt går raka veien til helvete for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. Det er ingen vei utenom dette kapitlet, det bare må sies.

Juni 2018

Etter russetidkrangelen så har de det veldig bra sammen, Isak gjør seg ferdig med russetid og begge to stresser med eksamener, men er flinke til å holde seg til reglene. Even lager middag. Isak vasker klær. De bytter på hvem som sitter hjemme og leser til eksamen og hvem som sitter på skolen eller biblioteket, de vet begge det er nytteløst om begge skal være hjemme, for da ender det alltid med at de gjør ting som ikke bidrar til gode eksamensresultater. De ser begge frem til at eksamensperioden skal være over og å få en sommer sammen, hvor de kun skal konsentrere seg om hverandre og sommerjobbene sine. 

Det er i hvert fall det Even tror. 

Helt til han kommer hjem en ettermiddag og finner Isak sittende på sengen, med en fullpakket bag på gulvet foran seg. Han ser ut som om hele verden har ramlet sammen. 

«Hva skjer nå?», kommer det fra Even. «Skal du ut og reise? Skal vi ut og reise?» Men han vet at det ikke er det som skjer. Isak ville ikke sett så knust ut om de skulle på tur. Da ville han vært superglad og nesten boblet over av energi. Det er så langt fra virkeligheten som man kan komme. 

«Jeg har bestemt meg for å flytte ut», kommer det spakt fra Isak. «Eskild har et rom ledig til meg, og han har sagt at jeg kan få bo der frem til jeg finner meg en plass å bo når jeg begynner å studere, jeg vet jo ikke hvor jeg ender opp enda. Han kommer og henter meg om ikke så lenge.» 

Even klarer ikke å si noe. Hjernen hans har kortsluttet totalt og det er helt natta i hodet. Helt, helt svarte natta. 

«Flytte ut? Slår du opp med meg? Er du ikke glad i meg lenger?». Even merker at alt han sier er helt usammenhengende, og han må bare slutte å snakke, før han bryter helt sammen. 

«Jeg er jo glad i deg fortsatt. Men jeg kan ikke være sammen med deg lenger. Jeg klarer ikke være meg selv sammen med deg. Jeg vet ikke hvem jeg er lenger. Og jeg vet ikke om jeg er glad i meg selv lenger. Jeg trenger en pause for å finne ut hva jeg vil. Du kan bare bli boende her hvis du ønsker. Jeg forstår at det blir stress med husleie, og jeg skal betale min del ut sommeren, men jeg kan ikke bo her lenger. Jeg trenger rom til å finne ut av ting og det får jeg ikke hvis jeg blir værende.» Isak nesten snubler seg igjennom ordene, det er helt tydelig at han har øvd på hva han skal si og Even lurer på hvor lenge han har planlagt dette. 

«Hvor lenge har du følt dette?», klarer han å spørre. 

«En stund, siden påske eller noe», kommer det til slutt fra Isak. 

«Påske?!? Det er jo lenge siden. Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe til meg. Vi kunne snakket om dette, ordnet opp før det gikk så langt at du ville flytte ut. Hvor lenge har Eskild visst?» Even er nesten hysterisk i stemmen. 

«Eskild har visst siden den gangen du stakk av den gangen vi kranglet etter at jeg hadde overnattet hos Magnus. Han var her med meg hele den dagen, for jeg ikke fikk tak i deg. Noen måtte jeg jo ringe når du ikke tok telefonen, jeg holdt jo på å bryte sammen av redsel. Er du klar over hvor redd jeg var?»

«Men det er jo en måned siden, hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe? Har du visst siden da at du kom til å flytte ut? Jeg forstår ingenting nå, Isak. Hvorfor har du ikke snakket med meg?» Even klarer ikke stoppe tårene, og synker hikstende sammen på gulvet. Isak svarer ikke, men bare tar med seg baggen og sekken og går. 

«Jeg ringer deg om noen dager, sånn at vi kan finne ut hva vi gjør med leiligheten og tingene våre», sier han bare, før han lukker døren etter seg og blir borte. 

Even vet ikke hvor lenge han blir sittende på gulvet, nummen i hele kroppen. Han har aldri grått så mye før, og han klarer ikke stoppe hikstene. Til slutt klarer han å slepe seg over i sengen, der han drar dynen godt over hodet og gråter seg i søvn.


	6. Kapittel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realitetene begynner å gå opp for Even og han må fortelle til omverden hva som har skjedd.

Juni 2018

Even våkner neste morgen og strekker seg etter Isak i sengen, men finner bare luft og det tar litt tid før det går opp for ham. Gårsdagen var ikke bare en vond drøm, Isak er ikke der. Even snur seg rundt og hulker inn i puta, som fortsatt er fuktig etter alle tårene fra dagen før. Isak er borte. Isak er borte. Isak er borte. Det er det eneste han klarer å tenke på. Isak vil ikke være kjæresten hans mer. Isak er borte. 

Han tar frem mobilen for å sjekke klokka, og konstaterer i samme slengen at det er null meldinger og telefonen har ni prosent batteri igjen. Å lade mobil var ikke øverst på listen i går kveld, men han har lovet foreldrene at han skal prøve å være tilgjengelig på telefon, så han får satt mobilen til lading langt borte fra senga. Like lurt å få den plassert langt bort fra senga før han rekker å gjøre noe dumt som å prøve å ringe Isak for å trygle om å få ham tilbake. Eller i det minste få noen svar på hva han har gjort galt. Men selv han forstår at å ringe Isak klokken halv syv en lørdag er en veldig, veldig dårlig ide. 

Til tross for at det er alt for tidlig å stå opp så er mer søvn en umulighet, og når magen i tillegg rumler kraftig innser han at han ikke har annet valg enn å stå opp og lage seg litt mat, selv om matlysten forsvant ut døren sammen med Isak. Jaja, han får prøve å få i seg noe, eller i det minste en kopp kaffe eller noe. På kjøkkenet står fortsatt rester etter maten Isak hadde laget seg i går, han hadde det sikkert så travelt med å pakke baggen sin og komme seg bort at han ikke hadde tenkt på å rydde etter seg. Typisk Isak. Alltid var det Even som måtte ordne opp. Han sukker, setter i gang med oppvasken og rydder bort pålegget som sikkert ikke har hatt godt av å stå på benken hele natten, men akkurat det driter han i. Det gjør dessuten godt å tenke på noe så enkelt som skitne kopper og brødsmuler. Ikke tenke på Isak. På ingen måte tenke på Isak. 

Etter en stund er det ikke mer arbeid å finne på kjøkkenet, det er ikke en smule å finne, ingen tomatsausflekker noe sted (ingen spor etter Isak), og han må bokstavlig talt kaste inn håndkle og lage seg noe mat i stedet. 

Han tusler inn i senga med en brødskive og en kopp kaffe og sitter der og tvinger ned begge deler. Han aner ikke hvor lenge han blir sittende og stirre tomt ut i luften, men plutselig blir han avbrutt av en meldingslyd på telefonen og han spurter bort til telefonen for å se om det er noe fra Isak. Kanskje han har ombestemt seg? Kanskje han har hatt en like vond natt og vil komme hjem igjen? Det er mange tanker som rekker å rase igjennom hodet på den korte veien bort til der telefonen ligger, men Even vet innerst inne at det ikke er Isak. Isak ville ikke flyttet ut impulsivt for så å like impulsivt flytte inn igjen. Isak er ikke sånn. Han er en som tenker og analyserer før han gjør noe. Han hadde jo selv sagt at han har tenkt på dette siden påske. Even teller tilbake, det er mer enn to måneder siden. Ingen tenker og planlegger å bryte med kjæresten sin i mer enn to måneder for så å ombestemme dagen etter en har gjort det. I hvert fall ikke Isak. Og selv om han, mot formodning, skulle ombestemme seg, så ville stoltheten hans aldri tillatt han å innrømme det. Even kjenner kjæresten sin, eks-kjæresten sin, godt nok til å vite det helt 100 % sikkert. Isak har bestemt seg og det er ingenting han kan gjøre noe med det nå. Enda så vondt det gjør, enda så mye det skriker i hele ham at dette er feil, feil, feil.

Meldingen er selvsagt ikke fra Isak. Den er fra mamma, som lurer på om han og Isak har lyst til å komme til middag i dag. Å herregud, mamma og pappa. De kommer til å bli knust, de har blitt nesten like glad i Isak som han selv. Hvordan skal han klare å si til dem at det er slutt? Han vurderer et øyeblikk å ikke svare og late som om han ikke har sett meldingen, men han vet at det er bare å utsette det uunngåelige. Han svarer tilbake at han gjerne har lyst til å komme, men at han kommer alene for Isak har andre planer. Dette er ikke en nyhet man forteller på melding, det må vente til han kan fortelle det face to face. Det tar ikke lange tiden før mamma svarer med en tommel opp og «klokka 16 passe?». Han sender en tommel opp tilbake, og legger bort telefonen igjen, mens han ser at klokka har blitt nesten ni. Det vil si at han fortsatt har mange timer igjen å slå ihjel. 

Senere kan ikke Even huske hvordan han fikk timene til å gå, for det meste lå han nok som en zombie i senga og så i taket og tenkte på Isak. Prøvde å finne ut hva som skulle skje nå. Han kan ikke bli boende i leiligheten alene, det har han ikke råd til. Isak at han skulle dekke sin del av husleien ut sommeren, men etter det må han enten finne seg et nytt sted å bo eller en måte å tjene 5000 til i måneden. Sistnevnte vil bli vanskelig, for han vet ikke helt hvor han skulle finne tid til det og samtidig klare å studere fulltid. Men tanken på å måtte finne nytt sted å bo får ham til å miste pusten fullstendig. Han har blitt så vant til å bo her, sammen med Isak. Det eneste han vil ha råd til ville være i et lusent kollektiv sammen med noen andre. Han bestemmer seg for å legge bort den tanken nå, det er enda noen måneder til han må flytte ut herfra og mye kan skje på den tid. I et optimistisk øyeblikk slår det han at Isak kan ha ombestemt seg innen den tid og da ville det vært dumt å ha flyttet ut allerede. Bare tanken på det er nok til å fylle ham med håp et lite øyeblikk, før de svarte tankene tar over igjen og han igjen begynner å grine. 

Til slutt er puten klissvåt av tårer og han finner ut at han like godt kan skifte på sengen for å få tiden til å gå, han aner ikke sist det ble gjort og han vet ikke om han noensinne får sove igjen om han må ligge og kjenne på lukten av Isak i sengen. 

Endelig blir det tid for å dra til foreldrene og han går på badet for en kjapp dusj, i et håp om å fjerne merkene av det siste døgnet. Det som møter ham i speilet er ikke et vakkert syn, tårer gjør ikke underverker for utseende, og han innser at han ikke vil ha sjans til å skjule dette for foreldrene. På vei ut døra trekker han en caps godt nedover hodet og på trikken bort gjemmer han ansiktet i hetta på jakken, i et håp om at ikke alle på trikken skal se at hans verden har brutt sammen. 

Foreldrene hans forstår det i det han åpner døren hjemme, og han hulker frem «det er slutt, Isak har dratt fra meg» og blir tatt i mot med en bamseklem. Ettermiddagen blir brukt til å prøve å forklare hva som har skjedd. Han forteller om kranglene, om hvordan begge to hadde stukket av, men at de hadde ordnet opp etterpå. Han forteller om reglene de hadde laget, om hvordan han trodde de hadde fått ting i orden igjen, om russetid og eksamenstid og planene de hadde lagt for sommeren, planer som ikke blir noe av nå. Han forteller om hva som skjedde da han kom hjem i går og hvor knust Isak hadde vært og hvordan han hadde sagt uforståelige ting som at han ikke klarte å være seg selv og at han måtte flytte ut for å finne ut av ting. Om Eskild som hadde visst om dette i måned. Om bekymringer for å måtte finne nytt sted å bo og hvordan det ville påvirke sykdommen, at han var redd for at dette ville utløse en ny episode og hvor redd han var for at han måtte takle det alene. Foreldrene lytter og stiller spørsmål og trøster og tørker tårer og lar han gråte ut. De klarer til slutt å lure litt middag i ham da det går opp for dem at han ikke har spist noe siden han tvang i seg en brødskive til frokost. 

«Vil du bli her i natt?», kommer det fra moren, men Even sier han må hjem, for han har ikke pakket noe for å kunne overnatte og dessuten er medisinene hjemme og det siste han trenger nå er å begynne å tulle med medisineringen. 

Faren foreslår å kjøre ham hjem, et forslag han tar i mot med åpne armer. Tanken på å ta trikken hjem en lørdagskveld frister ikke, altfor mange feststemte mennesker er det absolutt siste han trenger nå. 

«Vil du at jeg skal bli med opp?», sier faren i det de ankommer leiligheten, men Even sier at han er trøtt og bare vil legge seg til å sove. 

«Jeg ringer dere i morgen» sier han i det han går ut av bilen, og faren nikker stille. 

I det han legger seg i sengen innser han at det å bytte sengetøy tidligere på dagen hadde vært en tabbe, for han får ikke sove uten lukten av Isak. Nå lukter sengen bare rent og han blir liggende på Isak sin side og bare se i taket. Etter to timer uten at søvnen har kommet nærmere tusler han ut på badet for å finne frem sovemedisinen han har til slike tilfeller. Det er viktig for ham å holde på gode søvnrutiner, og spesielt nå. Men i stedet for å ta tabletten han har funnet frem så ser han Isak sin jakke i skittentøykurven. Isak sin jakke som lukter Isak. Han plukker den frem og tar den på seg, tusler tilbake til sengen og krøller seg sammen og sovner til slutt. Han bestemmer seg neste morgen for at den jakken, den skal ikke Isak få tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette blir den eneste oppdateringen i dag. Julebordsesongen har startet for fullt, så denne helgen vil fest og moro stå i høysetet. Kommer nytt kapittel i morgen når jeg har dratt meg ut av senga.


	7. Kapittel 7

Juli 2018

Even aner egentlig ikke hvordan han kommer seg igjennom de neste ukene. Han forteller sjefen hva som har skjedd, for å ha en forklaring både på hvorfor han plutselig vil jobbe enda flere skift og hvorfor han kan virke litt tom for energi. Han blir møtt med full forståelse og får så mange skift som det er mulig å få, men selv ikke det er nok til å spare opp nok penger til at han kan bli boende i leiligheten, og han merker at bekymringen for hva som skal skje når sommeren er over og Isak ikke lenger betaler sin del av husleien blir større og større og ligger som en mørk sky over hodet hans. Når han ikke jobber så er han enten hjemme og stirrer i taket eller drar hjem til foreldrene for å spise middag og få trøst. Matlysten har forsvunnet og han merker at klærne blir løsere, så han har garantert gått ned i vekt. Bekymringen til foreldrene er tydelig å lese i ansiktene deres, men han klarer ikke gjøre noe med det. 

Etter at Isak hadde vært og tømt leiligheten for sine ting og Even rømte til foreldrene etterpå, tar det flere dager før han orker å dra hjem igjen og han vurderer nesten å flytte hjem på gutterommet, men vet innerst inne at det ikke er en løsning. Han må lære seg å stå på egne ben og foreldrene skal få slippe å måtte ha den bekymringen tilbake i livet. De hadde hatt et mye bedre forhold etter at han flyttet ut og beviste for dem og seg selv at han klarte å ta vare på seg selv og sykdommen sin, og han vil ikke miste det. Så til slutt så biter han tennene sammen og drar hjem til leiligheten, enda så vanskelig det er. 

Faren kjører ham tilbake denne gangen også, og før han slipper Even ut av bilen så er det tydelig at han vil si noe og han legger hånda si forsiktig på armen til Even. 

«Du, mamma og jeg har tenkt litt», begynner han. «Vi er bekymret for deg, som du sikkert har merket. Og vi tror at det å flytte ut av leiligheten ikke er en god ide nå, vi er redd for at det på toppen av alt annet vil være for mye for deg nå.»

«Jeg er redd for det samme, pappa», mumler Even. «Men dere vet at jeg ikke har råd til å beholde leiligheten alene, det var såvidt det gikk selv når jeg delte husleien med Isak. Og jeg har ikke tid til å jobbe særlig mer enn jeg gjorde i fjor, da kommer jeg ikke til å klare studiene.»

«Vi vet det, vennen min», svarer faren. «Det er derfor vi har bestemt oss for å hjelpe deg med husleien. Vi kan ikke betale alt det Isak har betalt, men vi skal klare ganske mye. Jeg foreslår at vi setter oss ned og lager et budsjett sammen. Hvis du er flink til å styre pengebruken og plukker opp et par ekstra skift i måneden så skal vi klare dette sammen. Så får vi se om et år hva vi gjør.»

Even klarer knapt tro det han hører. Han kan beholde leiligheten. Selv om det gjør aldri så vondt å være der uten Isak ville det vært enda vondere å flytte ut og miste alt som minner om det de hadde. Han gir faren en kjempeklem, mens snørr og tårer renner og han mumler et takk og sier at han er glad i dem og at han skal betale tilbake senere. 

«Ikke tenk på det nå», sier faren. «Det viktigste nå er at du prøver å ta vare på deg selv og at du begynner å spise litt igjen. Ok? Du vet, den gamle klisjeen om at livet går videre, den er faktisk sann. Du må passe på deg selv, lover du?»

Even lover det og tusler seg opp i leiligheten, og tar fatt på sitt nye liv.


	8. Kapittel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballonggjengen dukker opp og prøver å redde dagen. Eller Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har fått klar enda et kapittel i dag, det forrige var så kort at jeg kjenner at jeg må kompensere litt. (Og så har jeg ikke vært i stand til stort mye annet enn å ligge i horisontalen etter litt heftig fest i går og da får man jo gjort litt skriving...)

Juli 2018

Det tar over to uker fra Isak flytter ut til han klarer å fortelle det til gutta. Heldigvis er det sommerferie og de har vært opptatt med sine ting, så det har ikke vært så bemerkelsesverdig at det har vært nesten helt stille fra ham, med unntak av noen meldinger på gruppechatten, hvor han har svart med korte setninger og en og annen emoji. 

Han planla egentlig å la Mikael være den første til å få vite det, men tilfeldighetene vil det slik at det er Elias som får høre det først. Det overrasket ham at Elias ikke visste det allerede, for Sana hadde garantert fått vite det via Isak og den gjengen. Men på den andre side så er Sana ikke en sånn som sprer det hun karakteriserer for sladder, hun lar folk fortelle ting når de er klar for det selv. 

«Halla, klar for å bli med på ny Hei Briskeby-film, eller?», kommer det på melding fra Elias. Han vurderer først å svare med noe svada om at han ikke har tid på grunn av jobb, noe som ikke ville vært løgn, han jobber mye nå, men ender opp med å svare at han ikke orker. 

«Hvorfor ikke? Er det noe galt? Er du dårlig? Er det noe vi kan hjelpe med?», svaret kommer tilbake etter under minuttet. Even blir sittende og stirre på telefonen og prøver å komme opp med det svar, men ender opp med å ringe i stedet. Elias tar telefonen etter ett ring, så det er åpenbart at han satt med telefonen klar og ventet på svar fra Even.

«Nei, jeg er ikke dårlig», kommer det spakt fra Even, mens han merker at tårene presser på. Pokker at han ikke klarer å holde gråten unna, skulle tro at etter to uker var alle tårer oppbrukt. Han hadde grått nok tårer til å fylle en liten innsjø. På størrelse med Mjøsa. «Eller, jo, jeg er nedfor, men ikke deprimert-dårlig.», fortsetter han. «Isak flyttet ut for to uker siden. Han vil ikke være sammen med meg mer.» 

«Er du hjemme? Jeg kommer over!», kommer det kontant fra Elias før han legger på, og Even blir sittende og stirre ned på telefonen og lurer på om han i det hele tatt orker å ta i mot besøk. Et kjapt blikk i speilet sier at han i det minste bør ta en dusj først, han ser ut som om han ikke har sovet på flere dager. Noe som ikke er spesielt langt fra sannheten, om han skal være ærlig. 

En halvtime senere er Elias på døra, og Even har akkurat rukket å dusje og rydde vekk det verste rotet. Takk og lov for at han bor i trikkeavstand og ikke gåavstand. 

Kort tid etter at Elias har kommet inn ringer det på døra igjen. Even kikker forvirret på Elias. Hva skjer nå? Han orker ikke mer besøk, liksom. 

«Jeg antok du ikke hadde spist på en stund, så jeg bestilte en pizza til oss», sier han bare og går til døra for å betale pizzabudet. 

De spiser i stillhet og Even er overrasket over at han faktisk klarer å spise. Det er første gang på to uker at maten faktisk har smakt, og før han vet ordet av det har han fullført en halv pizza. Elias er tydelig fornøyd med seg selv. 

«Så, vil du prate om det eller skal vi ignorere det du fortalte meg og heller spille litt?»

«Spille litt, er ikke helt klar for å prate enda», svarer Even. 

De neste to timene blir tilbragt med hver sin spillkontroll og det eneste som blir sagt er et og annet spillrelatert utbrudd. Det er de beste to timene Even har hatt på en stund, det er også de første to timene han ikke har tenkt på Isak hvert annet minutt. 

Sånn går de neste ukene. Gutta skifter på å komme på besøk, en om gangen, og de har alltid med seg mat. Even mistenker at de har satt opp en skiftordning sponset av foreldrene hans, men han orker ikke spørre, bare setter pris på den stille støtten han mottar. De stiller ikke spørsmål om hva som har skjedd, i stedet veksler de på å spille, spise og dra Even med ut av leiligheten, mens de prater om alt mellom himmel og jord, med unntak av Isak. De forteller om kjærester, sommerjobber og studieplaner og Even har ikke vært så oppdatert på vennenes liv som han er nå. Det slår ham hvor lite tid han egentlig har brukt sammen med gjengen det siste året, for det er mye han ikke har fått med seg. Han har vært så opptatt av Isak, Isak, Isak siste året at han nesten har glemt å følge med på vennenes liv. Det skal det bli en endring på nå, bestemmer han seg for, for makan til støtteapparat skal man lete lenge etter.


	9. Kapittel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even må tåle å høre noen litt vonde sannheter, og får kanskje hjelp til å komme videre.

Juli 2018

Det har gått fire uker siden Isak flyttet ut, og Even får en melding fra Mikael om at hele gjengen planlegger å komme på besøk, og han spør om Even er klar for det og det overrasker ham at svaret er ja. Han er klar for en kveld sammen med hele gjengen. Men han er samtidig smertelig klar over at de kommer til å stille spørsmål om hva som har skjedd, elefanten har fått stå i fred midt i rommet lenge nok. Og han vet det er på tide å komme opp med noen svar. Svar som han ikke tror han har.

I leiligheten har gutta skjøvet bord og stoler bort til veggene, og gjengen har samlet seg på gulvet. Pizzaeskene ligger strødd mellom dem og Elias og Mikael er dypt inne i en Fifa-kamp, men ellers er det stille i leiligheten. 

«Så, er du klar til å fortelle oss hva som skjedde?» Det er Mutta som bryter stillheten. Even har ventet på det, men det overrasker ham at det kommer fra Mutta. Han hadde trodd de hadde latt Mikael eller Yousef ta det ansvaret. Han kikker forsiktig rundt seg, bruker litt tid på å studere ansiktene deres mens han funderer på hvordan han skal begynne. Elias pauser spillet, så nå har han alles oppmerksomhet.

«Det er ikke så mye å si, tror jeg. Jeg kom hjem fra jobb en dag og fant Isak sittende på sengen med en ferdigpakket bag, klar til å flytte ut. Han sa han var glad i meg men han kunne ikke være kjæresten min mer. Kom med noe bullshit om at han ikke visste hvem han var når han var sammen med meg, og at han trengte space for å finne seg selv, eller noe sånt. Han sa det ikke direkte, men det var tydelig at han mente jeg er for kontrollerende eller noe. Det hjalp ikke uansett hvor mye jeg tryglet og ba, han bare tok med seg baggen og dro til Eskild. Han skal visstnok bo der frem til han finner et nytt sted der han skal studere. Etter det har vi kun sendt litt meldinger for å avtale hva vi skulle gjøre med tingene i leiligheten og han var her en uke senere for å pakke med seg sine ting. Etter det har jeg ikke hørt noe, og jeg regner nesten ikke med å høre noe heller. Når Isak først har bestemt seg så er det lite som kan rokke ved det, jeg vet hvordan han er.» Ordene ramler ut av han, og han sier mye mer enn han egentlig hadde tenkt. 

«Så du har bare tenkt å gi ham space, da?», spør Elias. 

«Ja, hva annet valg har jeg? Han har bedt om space, så da får han få det da.» Even er skikkelig trassig i stemmen. 

«Men han har hatt en måned nå, burde det ikke være nok tid for å finne ut av ting?» Elias har tydeligvis ikke tenkt å gi seg. 

«Jo, men når han ikke har gitt lyd fra seg, så har det åpenbart ikke vært nok. Jeg tror ikke det hjelper om jeg drar dit og trygler heller. Han er et av de staeste menneskene jeg har møtt på, jeg er redd jeg bare kommer til å gjøre vondt verre.» 

«Men atte, du?», kommer det fra Mutta. «Du har jo vært litt kontrollerende…»

«Hva? Synes du?», kommer det sjokkert fra Even. Dette er helt nytt for ham. Han kikker rundt på de andre, for å se om de er enig, og de nikker bekreftende alle sammen. «Hæh? Synes dere det alle sammen? Hvorfor har dere ikke sagt noe?» Even hører at stemmen har gått opp minst en oktav. 

«Vi har vel alle trodd at dere var så solide at dere kom til å finne ut av det av dere selv. Men vi burde jo helt klart sagt i fra, nå når vi ser det i etterpåklokskapens krystallklare lys. For vi har vel alle merket at du har hatt tendenser til å ville kontrollere hva Isak gjør, og at Isak har reagert på det…» , svarer Mutta. Det er tydelig at det er han som er den heldige utvalgte til å fortelle Even alle ting han overhodet ikke har lyst til å høre. 

«Nå forstår jeg ingenting, jeg har vel ikke kontrollert Isak? Gi meg noen eksempler!» Even er nesten forlangende i stemmen, og hører det selv. Shit, kanskje de har et poeng likevel? 

Nå er det tydelig at gutta sliter litt med å finne ut hvem som er den neste til å svare, ingen har lyst til å overbringe de dårlige nyhetene. 

Det er Elias som til slutt forbarmer seg over ham. «Husker du hvordan du reagerte da Isak klippet håret nesten helt kort i fjor sommer, rett etter Eid-festen til Sana?»

«Ja, hva med det?» Nå er det rett før Even blir skikkelig sur. Hvis det er sånne dårlige eksempler de har tenkt å komme med kan de nesten la være. Isak hadde klippet av seg de nydelige krøllene sine uten å si noe om det til Even og Even hadde nesten begynt å grine da han så det. Isak hadde trøstet med at hår gror ut igjen og at det ikke var så kort, men det hadde tatt Even dager å venne seg til at krøllene var borte. 

«Har du tenkt over at Isak ikke har klippet håret etter det? At han lot krøllene vokse ut igjen og har beholdt dem slik, selv om han flere ganger har klaget på at det er umulig å style håret når det er så langt?»

Å shit, shit, shit. Dette er jo ikke bra i det hele tatt. Han ville jo bare at Isak skulle beholde de deilige krøllene som han hadde da de traff hverandre. Han elsker krøllene til Isak. 

Og det skal bli verre, for gutta har tydelig tenkt på dette med at Even er kontrollerende. 

«Husker du da Isak begynte å trene sammen med oss på senteret? Husker du reaksjonen din da han begynte å få litt mer muskler?» Nå er det Yousef som snakker. 

Jada, Even husker det. Han husker hvordan Isak hadde kommet hjem med større muskler og stolt ville vise seg frem for kjæresten sin. Og hvor skuffet han hadde blitt da han langt fra fikk den reaksjonen han hadde håpet på. Nå husker han også at Isak ikke så lenge etter hadde sluttet å trene med gutta, og hadde gått tilbake til fotballen i stedet. Men han rekker ikke tenke mer over dette før Elias fortsetter. 

«Husker du hvordan du reagerte da han sa han vurderte søke på ingeniørstudie på NTNU i Trondheim? Du holdt jo på å frike fullstendig ut, og jeg tror at hadde det ikke vært for at resten av gjengen var der så tror jeg du hadde lagt ned veto mot det. Husker du ansiktsuttrykket til Isak da? Han var nesten helt på gråten.» 

Even ser på ham som om han lyver, for det er ikke sånn han husker situasjonen. Ja, selvsagt hadde han ikke likt tanken på at Isak skulle flytte til Trondheim, men han hadde ikke nektet ham å søke. Hadde han? Og Isak hadde tatt det helt fint, han hadde jo flirt det bort og sagt at selvsagt skulle han søke studier i Oslo. Husker han virkelig å feil? Eller tok han så feil av situasjonen? 

«Vent litt, når var påsken i år? Fristen for å søke var 15. april, var det ikke? Og påsken var før det? Isak sa noe om at han hadde tenkt på dette siden påske eller no.» 

Å herregud, tenk om det er på grunn av at han ikke ville at Isak skulle flytte? Kanskje han hadde søkt seg inn på studier i Trondheim og ikke fortalte noe om det, og så valgte han å flytte ut for å unngå avstandsforhold? Even merker han klamrer seg til halmstrå som ikke er reelle. Både han og Isak visste at de kom til å tåle et avstandsforhold, Isak ville ikke slått opp i tilfelle han kanskje kom til å flytte. Han synker sammen i senga og har egentlig bare lyst til å krype sammen i fosterstilling. For jo mer han tenker på det jo bedre ser han at gutta hadde rett. Og han kan komme på mange flere eksempler på at han hadde prøvd å kontrolle Isak og hjernen holder å eksplodere.

«Vi skal gå nå, og la deg være litt alene. Det ser ut som om du har fått nok å tenke på, eller?» Elias reiser seg, og de andre følger fort etter. Even klarer ikke si noe og bare nikker svakt. 

«Vi ringes i morgen, ikke sant? Fortsatt med på kebab etter jobb?» 

Even nikker med øynene lukket. Han hører guttene ta på seg jakker og sko og lukke døren forsiktig etter seg. Han blir liggende og tenke tilbake på krangelen de hadde under russefeiringen. Hvis det var så at Isak følte seg kontrollert så forklarer det veldig godt hvorfor han reagerte som han gjorde når Even gikk inn i totalt foreldremodus og kjeftet på at han ikke sa i fra hvor han var eller når han hadde tenkt å komme hjem. Kanskje regelen om å alltid si i fra om man overnatter hos noen og alltid sørge for at telefonen har batteri var mer for Even sin del og at den for Isak bare var nok et eksempel på at han ble kontrollert. Å pokker, når han tenker på listen over regler så er 90 % av dem til fordel for Even, ikke Isak. Og han som trodde reglene hadde vært den beste ideen. Even går resolutt ut på kjøkkenet og tar ned arket fra kjøleskapet og river det i småbiter. Etterpå tar han frem mobilen og skriver en melding til Isak. 

«Jeg savner deg. Jeg elsker deg og vil alltid gjøre det. Men jeg forstår at jeg har mistet deg for nå. Jeg skal ikke mase på deg, jeg vet at du trenger space, og jeg skal gi deg space. Men når eller hvis du skulle bli klar for å prate så er jeg her. Jeg vil alltid være her. Din for alltid. Even.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommenterer, jeg har lest alle og skal prøve å svare på dem etterhvert. Jeg klarte også å rote meg inn på Jodel i går og ser at flere ønsker å få høre Isak sin POV. Denne historien er i utgangspunktet tenkt skrevet ut fra Even sitt POV, så all innblikk i hvordan Isak tenker og føler kommer til å komme gjennom møter og samtaler han har med Even. Som kommer til å komme, jeg lover. 
> 
> Men: Jeg har i dag begynt på det som kanskje kan bli en liten epilog, og der vurderer jeg å bytte POV litt, så får vi se om jeg får det til å funke. Jeg merker at det er lettere for meg å skrive fra Even sitt ståsted, så jeg må bruke litt tid på å få Isak sin «stemme» til å ville ut på papiret. 
> 
> Forøvrig har jeg hatt en produktiv formiddag og har nå nesten hele historien ferdig skrevet i grove trekk. Nå gjelder det bare å få finskrevet det og publisert det.


	10. Kapittel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er ikke fornøyd med dette kapittelet, og har skrevet det, slettet det, skrevet det på nytt og omskrevet det så mange ganger at jeg har mistet tellingen. Hadde det ikke vært for at deler av det er viktig for den videre historien hadde jeg hoppet over alt sammen og gått videre til neste del av historien. Så nå bare poster jeg og lar det stå til.

August 2018

Det går to uker uten at han får noe svar fra Isak. Han vet at han har lest meldingen, for han har ikke slått av funksjonen for lesebekreftelse, og Even hopper fortsatt like høyt telefonen sier i fra om at han har fått en melding, men han blir like skuffet hver gang det ikke er svar fra Isak. Even har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger han har vært inne og lest de siste måneders meldingsutveksling mellom dem, men det er såpass mange at han kan dem omtrent utenat. Og for hver gang han går inn og leser så bryter han litt mer sammen, og til slutt orker han ikke mer. Han tar backup av alle meldingene de noengang har sendt hverandre, før han sletter både dem og telefonnummeret til Isak fra telefonen. I samme slengen åpner han Instagram, for i likhet med at han har lest meldingene mange ganger har han vært inne på Isak sin instagramkonto så mange ganger at han ser bildene for seg i søvne. Før han rekker å tenke mer over det har han logget ut av Instaen sin og slettet appen fra telefonen. Isak har åpenbart bestemt seg for å gå videre og da må han gjøre det samme. Og den eneste måten å gjøre det på er å fjerne alle sporene etter den viktigste personen i livet hans de siste to årene. 

Han kikker seg rundt i leiligheten, og det slår ham at det fortsatt ser ut som om Isak bor der. Det er de samme møblene som står der, bare at den ene kommoden er nesten tom. På veggen henger fortsatt alle tegningene han hadde laget til Isak i løpet av de nesten to årene de var sammen. Veggen bak sengen er stappfull av bilder av dem, sammen, lykkelige, enten smilende mot kamera eller mot hverandre. Alltid smilende. Even har ikke vært så lykkelig som den tiden han har vært sammen med Isak. 

Han må gjøre noe. Han kommer ikke til å kunne gå videre om han ikke gjør leiligheten til sin egen, og fjerne sporene etter Isak. Første steg er å ta ned alle bildene og tegningene han har på veggen. Han blir stående en stund og vurdere hva han skal gjøre med dem, for han har jo ikke lyst til å kaste dem, men han har heller ikke lyst til å ha dem fremme, for det gjør for vondt. Han finner frem en liten boks, og legger forsiktig nedi bilde og bilde. Tegningene følger etter. Det tar lengre tid enn han hadde trodd, for han blir stående og studere hver tegning og tenke tilbake på hvordan det hadde følt da de ble laget. Hvor forelska han hadde vært og hvor stor fortvilelsen hadde vært fordi han trodde han ikke var bra nok for Isak, at de aldri kunne være sammen fordi han bare kom til å føkke ting til. Han hadde jo hatt rett, da. Han hadde føkket det til, men han kom aldri til å angre på at han til slutt hadde gitt det en sjanse. 

Han setter seg ned på sengen og ser seg rundt. De hadde ikke vært så opptatt av annet enn at de måtte ha en plass å sove, nok oppbevaring til klær og et sted Isak kunne gjøre skolearbeid når de flyttet inn her. Hvis han skal bo her alene så må det gjøres noe, for han er lei av at besøket alltid må sitte i senga, han savner en sofa. Dessuten så må bordet bort, synet av det vekker minner om Isak som satt og gjorde lekser der. Nå brukes det ikke til annet enn å oppbevare rot. 

Han går inn på IKEA sine sider, og ser på sofaer. Han finner kjapt en som er passe stor og billig, og legger den i handlekurven. Men i det han skal til å trykke på kjøp får han en ide, og klikker seg videre for å se på bilderammer. Han velger seg ut den billigste varianten og bestiller en hel haug i ulike farger og størrelser. En ny dyne og pute, nytt sengetøy (Isak stakk av med favorittputen og sengetøyet) og litt flere håndklær følger etter. Til slutt finner han noen ny lamper, før han går til betaling og bestiller levering fire dager senere. Han har egentlig ikke penger til dette, men akkurat det er underordnet, han får fikse noen ekstraskift senere og låne litt mer penger av foreldrene, han trengte denne forandringen. 

Hadde Isak vært her hadde han insistert på å dra ut til IKEA for å teste ut alle sofaene, men det er ikke Evens stil. Da de møblerte leiligheten i fjor var det Isak som stod for planleggingen, mens Even hadde vært mer opptatt av å prøveligge alle sengene for å være sikker på at de fant den riktige. Til slutt hadde en rødmende Isak dratt han ut av sengeavdelingen til IKEA, for Even sin definisjon av å prøve senger var ikke helt den samme som de andre på butikken og de hadde fått noen, ehhh… interessante blikk av en familie med to små barn som var der samtidig. 

De neste dagene bruker han på å gå igjennom alle bildene han har på harddisken. Den er full av gode minner, bilder med gutta, bilder fra turer og tusenvis av bilder av ham og Isak. Han bestiller kopier av et titalls bilder, for å ha det klar til han får varene sine. Det er overraskende greit å gå igjennom alle sammen, følelsen er bittersøt. Det er vondt å vite at han kanskje aldri mer skal få oppleve det igjen, men samtidig er han så utrolig takknemlig for at han fikk oppleve Isak. Få være glad i Isak. Få være kjæreste med Isak.


	11. Kapittel 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fikk visst ikke publisert i dag morges, for jeg forsov meg bittelitt i dag. Beste starten på dagen, ever! Mandager, ass. Satser på bedre sent enn aldri.

August 2018

Dagen etter at sofaen har kommet på plass ringer det på døren, og Even blir både overrasket og glad, han visste ikke om noen planer om besøk, men det passet jo fint for nå får han vist frem hvor fin leiligheten er blitt. Enda bedre blir det når Mikael og Elias ramler inn døra, for mellom dem har de den største bamsen Even noensinne har sett. 

«Hva er det der?», flirer han. «Eller rettere sagt, hvem er det der? Har dere vært på tivoli og vunnet førstepremien?» 

«Even, hils på Isak 2.0», kommer det fra Mikael i en dønn seriøs stemme, mens han holder frem høyre armen til bamsen, for å hilse ordentlig. 

«Isak 2.0, hils på Even, din nye sengekompis», kommer det like seriøst fra Elias. 

«Min nye sengekompis?» Even ler enda mer, men spiller med og rekker hånda for å hilse, og slenger like godt på et lite bukk. Isak 2.0 bukker tilbake, godt hjulpet av Mikael. Elias er nå helt ubrukelig, for han holder på å flire seg skakk. 

«Ja, vi gikk forbi han her på butikken i sted og klarte ikke la være å kjøpe ham. Se på han da, han er jo en tro kopi, jo», kommer det fra Mikael. «Og så insisterte Elias på at han måtte få flytte inn til deg umiddelbart, han mente du hadde vært alene lenge nok nå.» 

Even ser litt nærmere på bamsen, eller 2.0 som han bestemmer seg for å kalle den, og må innrømme at det er visse likhetstrekk, pelsen er like myk og krøllete som håret til Isak og har til og med samme farge som håret blir om sommeren når solen har fått lekt seg med det. Og øynene er like grønne som Isak sine. 

«Vi tenkte at 2.0 kunne få bo i senga med deg, vi vet jo hvor glad du er i å ligge tett og kose med noen når du sover. Han er kanskje ikke like anvendelig som 1.0, da», sier Mikael med et bredt glis, og det er ikke tvil om hva han sikter til. 

Even tar resolutt tak i 2.0 og setter han på plass i senga. Så tar han og finner frem jakken til Isak som han hadde sneket unna sånn at ikke Isak skulle finne den når han var og hentet tingene sine og tar den på 2.0. «Sånn, nå er han enda mer lik», sier Even med et fornøyd glis. 

I mellomtiden har Elias kikket seg rundt i leiligheten. «Så fint du har fått det. Ny sofa, og greier. Blir litt greiere å komme på besøk til deg nå som vi kan sitte andre steder enn bare i senga eller på gulvet.» Mikael sier seg enig, og blir stående og studere alle bildene på veggen, og de blir stående og mimre om morsomme hendelser og historier. Even står som en stolt hane bak dem og nyter skrytet, det er deilig å få kred for alt arbeidet han la ned i bildeveggen sin, for det hadde tatt noen timer både å velge ut bilder og henge dem opp helt riktig. 

«Blir du med ut en tur, eller? Vi tenkte vi skulle få oss noe mat», kommer det fra Mikael. De lar 2.0 bli igjen i leiligheten, mens de stikker ut og nyter sommerkvelden. 

Når han kommer hjem senere den kvelden kjenner Even på en takknemlighet til guttegjengen som har vært der for ham hele sommeren. Uten dem tror han ikke han hadde klart å komme seg igjennom, uten noen episoder eller å måtte flytte hjem på gutterommet. I stedet så har han flere og flere gode timer, og til og med dager, han har tatt kontroll over livet sitt og leiligheten og han kjenner at han er klar for studiene som snart begynner. Faktisk så kjenner han at han begynner å glede seg til studiestart, og det hadde han ikke trodd for mindre enn to måneder siden. 

Even kommer heller aldri til å innrømme det til noen, men etter at 2.0 flyttet inn sover han bedre om natten, og om han våkner med hodet dypt ned i den myke magen til 2.0 er det ikke noe noen har noe med.


	12. Kapittel 12

Oktober 2018 

Det går lettere, savnet etter Isak kommer i bølger, men bølgene er ikke like høye og kommer ikke like tett lenger. Det blir også lettere av at skolen begynner igjen og dagene fylles av undervisning og jobb, og Even finner ut at nå når han ikke må skynde seg hjem til Isak hver dag så bruker han mer tid på skolen og de han studerer med, og han får fort innpass i en liten gruppe på kullet, som han henger med både på skolen og i den litt begrensede fritiden han har. Men savnet etter Isak er der konstant som et lite rusk i maskineriet og leiligheten er like tom hver dag når han kommer hjem. 

Det som har vært ekstra sårt å oppleve er at med Isak forsvant også mye av kontakten med den delen av vennegjengen. Han hadde knyttet seg veldig til både Magnus og Jonas, og også jentene, i løpet av det halvannet året han og Isak hadde vært sammen, men det hadde vært bemerkelsesverdig stille fra den kanten etter bruddet. Jonas hadde sendt et par meldinger for å forsøke å finne ut hva i huleste som hadde skjedd, men siden Even ikke hadde noe svar å gi hadde han bare sagt at han fikk spørre Isak siden det var han som hadde flyttet ut. Etter det hadde det kun vært noen sporadiske meldinger og etter midten av august hadde det vært helt stille. Magnus hadde holdt kontakten litt lenger, og hadde virket oppriktig knust over bruddet. Han hadde tatt initiativ til å prøves å møtes med en gang bruddet var ferskt, men Even hadde utsatt og unngått og etter det hadde avstanden blitt for stor. Han burde ikke vært overrasket, for gjengen var Isak sine venner først og det var ikke rart at lojaliteten lå der etter bruddet, men det hadde likevel vært fryktelig sårt at de så tydelig valgte side uten å engang prøve å finne ut hvordan det stod til med Even etter at Isak gjorde det slutt. De hadde jo blitt hans venner også. Trodde han.

Sent i oktober møter han uventet på Jonas og Eva. Det blir et litt småpinlig møte, og hadde Even vært litt mer oppmerksom der han gikk hadde han klart å stikke seg unna før de så ham. Men nå var møtet uungåelig, og han blir stående med både en klump og hjertet i halsen. 

«Hvordan går det?», spør Jonas.

«Joa, går bra med meg», klarer han å si med ikke altfor skjelvende stemme, fader at han ikke klarer å holde følelsene under kontroll. Det er jo på ingen måte helt sant, men hva annet skal han si? Han vil ikke legge ut om hvor mye han savner Isak og resten gjengen der de står rett utenfor Oslo City, med hundrevis av mennesker strømmende forbi. Det er en tid og sted for alt, men dette er verken riktig tid eller sted, det toget forlot stasjonen i juli. 

«Og dere, da?», spør han i stedet.

«Går bra med oss», svarer Jonas. Eva nikker og smiler forsiktig til Even, det er tydelig at hun ikke helt tror på han. 

De blir stående og småprate litt, men samtalen er hakkete og klein. Til slutt orker ikke Even mer, han må bort. «Men atte, jeg må gå nå, skal møte noen venner fra skolen. Det var hyggelig å se dere.» 

Puh, det var godt å ha en unnskyldning til å stikke, han tror ikke han hadde klart å holde maska spesielt mye lenger. Savnet etter Isak ble forsterket av å møte Jonas og Eva, og han ender opp med å gå hjem og ligge i senga og stirre i taket noen timer før han stikker for å møte studiegjengen. 

Det var faktisk første gang han treffer noen fra den gamle Nissen-gjengen, med unntak av Sana, som konsekvent har nektet å fortelle noe om Isak. «Vil du vite hvordan det går med Isak får du ringe Isak», er svaret han får hver gang han prøver å spørre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den observante leser har kanskje fått med seg at jeg har satt tall på hvor mange kapitler det blir. Historien er så godt som ferdigskrevet og vi er nå over halvveis, som betyr at det snart må snu for Even og Isak.


	13. Kapittel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et litt lengre kapittel denne gangen, håper dere setter pris på både lengde og innhold. Nå skjer det endelig noe.

April 2019

Vinteren har endelig begynt å slippe taket den har hatt over byen i alt for lang tid, og våren er i anmarsj. Even merker at med våren kommer energien også, vinteren har vært tøff, men håndterbar. Med unntak av en slitsom periode rett etter jul så har han klart seg forbausende godt, til tross for mørke, kulde og eksamener. Faktisk har det vært litt deilig å stå helt på egne bein, det er første gang han er single siden han var femten og det har vært fint å få mulighet til å finne ut hvem han er uavhengig av foreldre eller kjæreste. Han tar ansvar for seg selv, for husleie, klesvask, matlaging, husarbeid og medisinering, og han har vokst utrolig mye på det. Både gjengen på skolen og gutta har prøvd å overbevise om at det er på tide å begynne å date igjen, men enn så lenge har han ikke gjort noen forsøk på å gå videre. 

Han har kommet nærmere gjengen på kullet, og spesielt er han blitt god venn med en av jentene. Han mistenker at hun er interessert i mer, og han kan ikke nekte for at han savner noen å være sammen med, og ikke minst savner han sex og nærhet. Men når han tenker etter så savner han sex med Isak mer enn sex i seg selv. Og det er den egentlige grunnen til at han ikke er klar for å date igjen. Han er ikke klar for å gi opp tanken på at det skal bli han og Isak igjen. Men samtidig tør han ikke gjøre noe for å få det til å skje, av en eller annen grunn venter han fortsatt på at Isak skal ta initiativ til kontakt, selv om han har klart å overbevise seg selv om at det ikke kommer til å skje, for Isak er sta og Isak dro uten en forklaring og Isak har ikke tatt kontakt på 10 måneder. 

En dag tidlig i april har Even nettopp gjort seg ferdig med ettermiddagsskiftet på jobb. Han er sliten etter lang dag med undervisning, gruppearbeid og så fem timer jobb, og det eneste han vil er å komme seg hjem og få vasket av seg lukten av kaffe og steamet melk. 

I det han går ut av døra ser han Isak som står og venter rett utenfor, og han blir stående som frosset. Hans Isak. Her. Rett foran ham. Litt mer voksen, mye kortere hår, men ellers helt lik som før. Plutselig er Even tilbake til juni i fjor og smerten og savnet hugger igjennom kroppen. Han klarer ikke si noe og det tar litt tid før det går opp for ham at at Isak ikke er like sjokkert som han selv. I stedet står han der med et usikkert smil, og vet liksom ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Dette er et planlagt møte, ikke en tilfeldighet. Even tenker ikke over hva han gjør, han bare åpner armene og griper Isak inn i en klem. Han vet ikke hvor lenge de blir stående der, tett i tett, men for hans del kunne de blitt stående der for alltid og Even snuser inn duften av Isak. Noen ting har ikke endret seg siden sist, han lukter akkurat det samme. Den beste lukten som finnes. 

Det er Isak som til slutt bryter fortryllelsen og sakte drar seg ut av klemmen. «Har du litt tid nå?»

«Til deg har jeg alltid tid», svarer Even. 

«Gå en tur?», spør Isak. 

Even nikker.

De tusler taust og målløst gjennom gatene, side ved side og Even har så lyst til å ta hånda til Isak, men han lar være. Han blir gående og lure på hvorfor Isak har oppsøkt ham, og frykten for at det er dårlige nyheter setter seg som en klo i magen.

«Ehhhh, hvordan går det?», kommer det til slutt usikkert fra Isak.

«Bra. Bedre nå når jeg ser deg. Og du?»

«Joa, det går bra med meg.» Isak virker litt nølende når han sier det, som om han ikke helt mener det. 

De blir igjen gående tause, og ingen av dem vet helt hvordan de skal få samtalen i gang. 

«Kaffe?», spør Isak i det de går forbi en kafe, og selv om kaffe var det siste Even kunne tenke seg for en halvtime siden er det det eneste han ønsker seg nå. De går inn, Even finner en plass å sitte mens Isak går for å bestille. Han kommer tilbake med to kaffekopper og en diger kanelbolle. «Tenkte vi kunne dele», sier han med et forsiktig smil. Det var akkurat sånn de brukte å gjøre det, kjøpte en bolle på deling, som Isak uansett spiste størsteparten av. 

«Du har klippet håret», sier Even og ser på Isak sitt helt kortklipte hår. «Det er fint»

«Synes du? Det er ikke for kort, da?»

«Nei, du kledde det.»

«Takk, ass. Har vært litt usikker selv, det var Magnus sin ide, og det har tatt litt tid å venne seg til, men det er i hvert fall mye lettere å stelle. Ingen krøller som sniker seg unna hele tiden.» 

Even elsker krøllene til Isak, men lar det ligge. Han bestemmer seg for å flytte seg til et litt mer nøytralt tema. «Bor du her i Oslo fortsatt?»

«Ja, jeg flyttet sammen med Magnus i høst. Trodde du hadde fått det med deg, både Magnus og jeg pepret Instagram med det da vi flyttet inn.»

Even drar litt på det. «Jeg, ehhh, altså, jeg slettet hele appen fra telefonen min i sommer. Det gjorde for vondt å se oppdateringer av deg og gjengen, og det virket for demonstrativt å blokkere dere alle sammen eller slette brukeren, så da fjernet jeg bare appen. Tenkte egentlig å installere den igjen, men kom aldri så langt.»

«Åh», kommer det overrasket fra Isak, og Even venter på at han skal si noe mer, men i stedet velger Isak å skifte tema. Eller tilbake til tema. «Og du, har du flyttet eller bor du fortsatt i leiligheten?»

«Nei, mamma og pappa fant ut at de skulle hjelpe meg med husleien, sånn at jeg kunne bli boende i leiligheten litt til, de var redd for at det skulle bli for mye for meg å måtte flytte.» 

Isak sitter og plukker forsiktig i kanelbollen. Det ser ut til at han er usikker på det neste han vil si, og trenger litt tid til å tenke på det. Even venter tålmodig. 

«Og går det greit med deg? Med det?», kommer det til slutt, mens Isak studerer kanelbollene nøye. 

«Ja. Hadde en litt tøff periode rett etter jul, og jeg måtte dra hjem til mamma og pappa en liten stund, men bortsett fra det har jeg vært ganske stabil.»

«Det er bra.»

«Og du, da? Studerer du nå?» Even kikker forsiktig opp fra kaffekoppen, hvor blikket har vært festet en stund. 

«Ja, jeg kom inn på medisin her i Oslo, sammen med Sana. Har hun ikke sagt det?»

«Nei, du vet hvordan Sana er, hun nekter å blande seg. Jeg har prøvd å spørre om deg, men hun sier at det må jeg spørre deg om.»

Isak flirer. «Hun sa det samme til meg. Hvis du vil høre hvordan det går med Even, så får du ringe Even», Isak gjør en imponerende imitasjon av Sana. «Men jeg hadde ikke nummeret ditt lenger, Eskild slettet det fra telefonen min i sommer, han var redd jeg skulle begynne å fylletekste deg. Han kjenner meg litt for godt.»

«Du kunne jo fått nummeret mitt av noen av de andre?», sier Even.

«Ja, jeg kunne det. Eller, jeg gjorde det. Magnus gav det til meg for et par måneder siden, med klar beskjed om å bruke det. Men jo mer tid som gikk, jo høyere ble terskelen for å ringe. Jeg øvde på hva jeg skulle si en million ganger, men hver gang jeg tok opp telefonen for å slå nummeret så feiget jeg ut. Jeg var redd det skulle være for sent, og at du ikke ville ha noe med meg å gjøre.»

De blir sittende taus en stund.

«Jeg tror ikke det er for sent», kommer det til slutt fra Even. 

«Ikke?»

«Nei, jeg lovet å vente.» Lettelsen er til å ta og føle på i ansiktet til Isak. «Men, jeg trenger litt tid. Jeg har brukt mye tid på å venne meg til å være uten deg.» 

Even kan se at ordene hans treffer hardere enn de er tenkt, Isak kryper sammen i stolen. «Nei, altså, jeg trodde jo ikke vi kunne hoppe rett tilbake til der vi var. Men vil du gi meg en sjanse til å vise at du kan stole på meg igjen? Jeg vet jeg dummet meg ut, jeg vil bare ha en sjanse til. Får jeg det?» Isak er nesten bedende i stemmen. 

«Kan jeg få tenke på det?», spør Even. 

Isak nikker bekreftende, men Even kan se skuffelsen i ansiktet hans, selv om han prøver å skjule det. De blir sittende uten å snakke og det er Even som til slutt bryter stillheten. «Du, jeg må nesten komme meg hjem, det har vært en lang dag. Kan ikke jeg ringe deg om noen dager, så kan vi finne på noe sammen?»

«Ja, gjør det. Har du nummeret mitt fremdeles?»

«Nei, jeg slettet det samtidig som jeg slettet Insta. Send meg en melding du da, du har jo nummeret mitt nå.» Isak nikker. 

De reiser seg for å gå, og Even drar Isak inn i en ny klem og de blir stående så lenge at folk begynner å stirre litt, uten at det bryr Even nevneverdig. I det de slipper taket så kommer det stille fra Isak. «Du, jeg synes du skal laste ned Instagram på telefonen din igjen.»


	14. Kapittel 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, for en reaksjon på forrige innlegg. Tusen takk! Og siden så mange mente at nå måtte Even skaffe seg Insta igjen, her kommer det. 
> 
> PS. 23. mars 2019 er en lørdag.

April 2019

Når Even kommer hjem blir han sittende i sammenkrøllet i sofaen med hodet godt ned i hendene og tenke på møtet han nettopp hadde. Han angrer skikkelig på at han var så tilbakeholden, for her har han gått og lengtet etter Isak så lenge og når muligheten endelig åpner seg så trekker han seg, hva var greia med det? Så kommer han på det Isak sa om at han måtte installere Instagram igjen. Hvorfor sa han det? Var det et hint? Han tar opp telefonen og finner frem Insta i appstore. I det han åpner appen og har logget seg på dukker det opp varsel om at han har flere uleste meldinger, alle sammen er fra Isak. Han blar seg til toppen og begynner å lese. Den første er fra august, rett etter at Even hadde slettet appen. 

_15\. august 2018 kl. 22.15_  
«Kjære Even. Takk for meldingen din. Jeg hadde tenkt å svare, men Eskild stakk av med telefonen min rett etterpå og da jeg fikk den tilbake hadde han slettet alle spor etter deg på den. Han sa det var til mitt eget beste, jeg tror han har rett. Dessuten vet jeg egentlig ikke hva jeg skulle svart. Men jeg savner deg også. Men jeg er ikke klar enda. Du skrev at du ville vente til jeg er klar. Klarer du å vente litt til?» 

_2\. september 2018 kl. 20.24_  
«Du har ikke lest meldingen min, jeg håper ikke det er fordi du ignorerer meg? Uansett, jeg ville bare fortelle at jeg kom inn på medisinstudiet her i Oslo, førstevalget mitt. Det er både skummelt og morsomt. Sana kom også inn, vi er på samme kull.» 

_15\. september 2018 kl. 16.12_  
«Magnus og jeg har funnet oss en leilighet sammen, vi flytter inn 1. oktober. Den er ikke så stor, men vi har heldigvis stue mellom soverommene, for han og Vilde er fortsatt sammen og jeg tror ikke jeg ville holdt ut å høre på dem nesten hver eneste natt. Savner deg. Håper du en dag leser meldingene mine.» 

_22\. oktober 2018 kl. 23.30_  
«Jonas og Eva sa at de hadde møtt på deg i dag. De sa du så ut som om du har det bra, det ble jeg glad for å høre. Jeg har det bra, jeg også, på en måte. Jeg savner bare å kunne snakke med deg om det.» 

_10\. desember 2018 kl. 22.13_  
«I dag var jeg på julekonsert sammen med mamma og pappa. Det fikk meg til å tenke på den dagen jeg fortalte deg at du ikke er alene. Jeg vil bare at du skal vite at jeg mente det da og jeg mener det fortsatt. Jeg elsker deg.» 

_24\. desember 2018 kl. 13.10_  
«God jul, bby.  <3»

_1\. januar 2019 kl. 00.01_  
«Godt nyttår, bby.  <3"

_10\. januar 2019 kl. 23.58_  
«Du har fortsatt ikke lest meldingene mine. Vil bare si at jeg savner deg.» 

_2\. februar 2019 kl. 16.17_  
«Jeg så deg i dag. Du var sammen med en gjeng jeg ikke har sett før, sikkert fra skolen. Du hadde armen rundt en jente, og du så veldig lykkelig ut. Jeg er glad på dine vegne, jeg lover, selv om du sa du ville vente på meg. Men det var vel for mye å håpe på at du skulle vente så lenge som nå. Håper du har det bra. Jeg savner deg. Unnskyld at jeg er så feig.» 

_12\. februar 2019 kl. 02.15_  
«Gratulerer med dagen, bby. Skulle ønske jeg kunne feiret sammen med deg.» 

_5\. mars 2019 kl. 17.19_  
«Jeg prøvde å spørre Sana om hvordan du har det, men hun nekter å svare. Hun sier jeg kan spørre deg selv. Men av en eller annen grunn klarer jeg ikke å ringe deg. Jeg har øvd på hva jeg skal si en million ganger, men det blir bare feil. Men jeg vil at du skal vite at jeg savner deg.» 

_23\. mars 2019 kl. 02.01_  
«Jeg dreit meg ut da jeg gikk fra deg uten å gi oss en sjanse. Jeg glemte at jeg hadde lovet å ta ting minutt for minutt. Jeg burde ha brukt ordene mine og fortalt deg hva jeg følte, i stedet for å stenge det inne i meg. For det bare gjorde at alt du sa ble tolket i negativ retning, og jeg tror jeg dytta på deg meninger jeg egentlig visste at du ikke hadde. Jeg tror ikke jeg noensinne kommer til å tilgi meg selv for at jeg lot usikkerhetene mine vinne.» 

_8\. april 2019 kl. 06.28_  
«I dag skal jeg prøve å møte deg. Planen er å vente utenfor jobben din sånn at du ikke kan unngå meg når du er ferdig. Jeg håper bare ikke jeg mister motet før den tid.»

Even nøler ikke, og sender avgårde et svar tilbake før han rekker å tenke seg om.  
«Hva gjør du nå? Kan vi prate?»


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for helt overveldende respons på de to siste kapitlene. Jeg var redd jeg hadde latt dere sulle rundt i angst og tristhet så lenge at dere ikke lenger var med, men der tok jeg grundig feil. ❤️ Og jeg digger at dere plukker opp på små hint som jeg plasserer litt her og der i teksten. 
> 
> Dere ruler! Nå kjører jeg på til vi er ferdig. Med 1-2 oppdateringer pr. dag er vi i mål før helga.

April 2019

Even blir stående og stirre intenst på telefonen og han ser at meldingen er lest, men det kommer ikke noe svar. Han legger telefonen fra seg, men tar den opp igjen og sjekker på nytt minuttet etter. Fortsatt ikke noe svar. Kanskje Isak har ombestemt seg? Han traver målløst rundt i leiligheten, rydder litt tilfeldig rot og sjekker telefonen enda en gang. Enda ikke noen melding. 

Plutselig hører han det ringer på døren og når han åpner står Isak der og hiver etter pusten. Det er tydelig at han har løpt. 

«Ehhh, kan jeg få komme inn?», kommer det fra Isak etter noen minutter. Even var ikke en gang klar over at han hadde stått og stirret. 

«Ja, selvsagt, bare stig på, du vet veien.» Even går til siden og slipper Isak inn. «Har du lyst på noe å drikke?»

«Nei takk, eller, jo, kanskje, har du en øl?» 

Even tenker at de begge to sikkert har godt av en øl, og går inn på kjøkkenet og henter ut to bokser fra kjøleskapet. Når han kommer inn ser at Isak står og studerer bildeveggen over sofaen. 

«Kul sofa!» sier han mens han tar ølen. 

De setter seg i hver sin ende av sofaen og blir sittende og se på hverandre, mens de sakte nipper til ølen. Even ser at Isak kikker seg rundt i leiligheten, og Even følger blikket hans, og ser at Isak merker seg de små endringene som har skjedd. De fleste sporene etter Isak er borte, det eneste som er igjen er et par bilder på veggen bak dem, som Even ikke hadde hatt hjerte til å fjerne. Men ut over det har Even sakte men sikkert latt hele seg prege hvordan det ser ut i leiligheten. Det er hans klær som ligger på gulvet, hans tegninger på veggen over senga, hans venner på bildene, hans lukt, hans alt. 

Plutselig får Isak øye på 2.0 som sitter i senga. «Hvem er det der?», spør han, mens han flirer. 

«Det der, min gode mann, det er Isak 2.0, eller bare 2.0 som jeg liker å kalle ham. Gave fra gutta.»

«Er ikke det min jakke han har på seg?», spør Isak.

«Jo, altså, det kan hende at jeg gjemte den bort sånn at du ikke skulle ta den med deg da du flyttet», mumler Even ned i ølboksen. 

Isak flirer mens han henter opp telefonen sin og begynner å trykke på den. Even blir sittende taus og vente, mens han egentlig irriterer seg over at Isak sitter og fikler med telefonen akkurat nå. Men så snur Isak telefonen sin og viser han noe på skjermen.

«Jeg tror vi må introdusere 2.0 for han her.» På bildet er en nesten identisk bamse, bare denne har litt lysere hår og blå øyne. «Fikk den av gutta i innflytningsgave. Han heter Evento. Magnus sin ide. Jeg tror han savner deg. Magnus altså.»

På bilde har Evento på seg en t-skjorte Even kjenner igjen som sin egen. 

«Heeeeyyy, den t-skjorten har jeg savnet. Din tyv!» 

De blir sittende i flere timer den natten og prate og oppdatere hverandre på hva som hadde skjedd siste året. Begge to unnlater behendig å gå inn på mer alvorlige tema, det er så deilig å bare sitte der i halvmørket og prate og le sammen. Til slutt sovner Isak der han sitter i sofaen og Even henter ekstradynen og legger over ham før han legger seg i egen seng.

Når han våkner neste morgen merker han at Isak har sneket seg over i sengen, og sover tungt med ansiktet inn i ryggen til Even og armen rundt livet hans og det kjennes så utrolig riktig. Even har overhodet ikke lyst til å vekke ham eller forlate sengen og den gode, gamle følelsen av nærhet, men han må opp og ut for å rekke skolen, så han sniker seg forsiktig ut av sengen og lister seg på badet, før han ordner seg en lett frokost. Han går inn i stua igjen og kikker bort på en fortsatt sovende Isak, som har krøllet seg sammen med hodet på puten til Even. Han bestemmer seg for å la han sove, og skriver en liten lapp som han legger på hodeputa ved siden av.

«Måtte på skolen. Du sov så godt at jeg ikke hadde hjerte til å vekke deg. Ekstranøkkel ligger på skoskapet i gangen, bare lås deg ut når du går. Du kan stikke innom meg på jobb etter klokken 16 om du vil levere den tilbake. Even xx.»


	16. Kapittel 16

Mai 2018

Etter den natten Isak endte med å sove over hos Even har de tilbragt mer og mer tid sammen og avstanden mellom dem har sakte men sikkert blitt mindre og mindre, både fysisk og mentalt. De har ikke ligget sammen enda, men det blir stadig mer nærhet, klemmene blir lengre, Isak tilbringer mer tid i armkroken til Even enn i motsatt ende av sofaen og de har delt ett og annet hadet-kyss. 

Men samtalene har frem til nå vært av det mer overfladiske slaget og de har enda ikke begynt å snakke om de vanskelige tingene. Det virker som om de bevisst unngår det vanskelige, og i stedet går de turer sammen, drikker kaffe på tilfeldige kafeer og henger i leiligheten og spiller Fifa. Ingen av dem har sagt noe til vennene om at de har begynt å tilbringe tid sammen, det er som om de venter på at noe skal skje, at den andre skal ta initiativ til noe. Dette noe som Even i hodet sitt har døpt «Samtalen». Samtalen om hva som skjedde og hvorfor. Even merker at han ikke klarer å gå videre verken den ene eller andre veien før de har tatt den praten. Han inviterer derfor Isak over på middag en ettermiddag, og planen er å få snakket ordentlig ut over god mat og noen øl. Men det er ikke før de er i gang med dessert at Even til slutt bryter stillheten. Han orker ikke gå rundt grøten mer, de har danset denne dansen lenge nok. 

«Du vet det du sa på meldingen på Insta, om at det var din feil?» Isak nikker forsiktig, men lar Even fortsette. 

«Det var ikke din feil, jeg dreit meg ut, det er min skyld at det ble slutt, ikke din. Jeg jaget deg bort», kommer det fra Even.

«Hvorfor mener du det? Det var jo jeg som dro. Jeg som ikke snakket med deg om at ting ikke fungerte, jeg som feiget ut.»

«Men det var jeg som gjorde at du følte du måtte dra. Jeg har tenkt mye på hvorfor jeg oppførte meg som jeg gjorde, og jeg tror at etter alt rotet som skjedde da vi ble sammen så var jeg innerst inne livredd for å miste deg. Jeg gikk hele tiden og ventet på at det skulle gå opp for deg at dette ikke fungerte, og jeg ble gående og lete etter tegn på at du skulle ombestemme deg. Og jo mer jeg så tegn til at du ville gå, jo mer prøvde jeg å ta kontroll over situasjonen, sånn at du ikke skulle gjøre det. Gir det mening? Og til slutt så jeg spøkelser på høylys dag, og tolket alt av endringer som et tegn på at du ville gå videre med livet ditt uten meg. Som for eksempel når du klippet håret ditt, jeg friket jo helt ut.»

Han tar en pause, og lar Isak fordøye det han sier. 

«Jeg husker det, ja», sier Isak til slutt. «Jonas syntes du var skikkelig dust som reagerte sånn, det var jo bare hår.»

«Men det var ikke bare hår for meg, du ble så mye voksnere med håret kort, og jeg ville beholde «min» Isak, med myke, gutteaktige krøller. Den Isak som jeg ble forelsket i og som jeg var trygg på var forelsket i meg. Det var superegoistisk av meg. Og det ble jo ikke bedre av russetiden, med en gang du tok på deg de røde buksene så var jeg sikker på at jeg hadde mistet deg. Jeg har tenkt utrolig mye på det etter at gutta påpekte det for meg i fjor sommer. Eller, kjeftet på meg er vel nærmere sannheten. Fem mot en gav meg et solid spark bak, for å si det sånn.»

Isak blir sittende taus og skyve de siste bitene frem og tilbake på tallerkenen. 

«Nei! Jeg kan ikke la deg ta på deg ansvaret for dette, ass. Jeg bare stakk fra alle problemene, akkurat som faren min. Halen mellom beina og hele greia. Det skriker ikke akkurat modenhet av det.» Isak synker sammen i sofaen og Even får lyst til å gi han en klem, han ser så liten ut. 

«Har du tenkt på hvorfor du ikke klarte å snakke med meg om det? For hvis vi har tenkt å fikse det her», Even lar pekefingeren gå mellom dem, «hvis vi skal bli oss to igjen, så må vi sørge for at det her ikke skjer flere ganger. Jeg tror ikke jeg tåler å miste deg igjen. Og blir vi sammen igjen kommer det garantert til å komme flere krangler, og jeg kan ikke gå og være redd for at den neste krangelen er den som får deg til å stikke.»

«Jeg vet ikke, har tenkt på det mye. Det bare virket enklest å ikke gjøre det. At det ikke var verdt å ta kampen, på en måte? For det var jo bare bagateller, liksom. Hår, oppvask, klesvask, det var jo ikke viktige ting vi kranglet om. Da var det bedre å la det ligge, glatte over. Jeg tror....», han nøler litt før han liksom tar sats. «Jeg tror at i mitt hode er ikke krangling bra. Krangling fører bare til at folk går fra hverandre. Det var det som skjedde da…», han klarer ikke fullføre setningen.

«Det var det som skjedde da faren din gikk fra moren din?», avslutter Even. 

«Ja, på en måte? Kranglingen deres ble bare verre og verre, og jeg hatet det. Jeg husker jeg brukte å gjemme meg på rommet og holde meg for ørene og be til en gud jeg ikke engang tror på at de skulle slutte. Etterpå angret jeg, for stillheten etter at de sluttet var verre enn kranglingen. For det betydde at pappa hadde dratt. Først bare for en periode, men til slutt ble det jo permanent.»

«Men baby, du vet at det ikke trenger å være sånn? Du vet at alle par krangler litt, og at det ikke trenger bety noe mer enn at de er uenige?» Even trekker ham inntil seg. Han klarer ikke la være. Han trenger å kjenne Isak nærme seg, ha den fysiske kontakten, kjenne varmen fra kroppen og hvordan Isak slapper av når de sitter så nærme. 

Isak nikker forsiktig til det Even har sagt. «Jeg vet det. Logisk sett vet jeg det. Men mot slutten føltes som om jeg gikk på nåler, jeg så fremtidige krangler i hver eneste uoverstemmelse, og jeg kjente at jeg ble mer og mer forsiktig med hva jeg sa og gjorde for å unngå at du skulle bli sur. Og når vi kranglet så var det som om reptilhjernen tok kontroll og overstyrte logikken. Til slutt klarte jeg ikke mer, men jeg visste at den eneste måten jeg skulle klare å gjøre det slutt på var å bare gå, for hvis jeg hadde åpnet for å snakke om det hadde du bare klart å overbevise meg og så hadde vi hatt det gående og ting hadde bare blitt verre og verre.»

«Mhm. Men hvordan skal vi passe på at reptilhjernen ikke tar overstyring neste gang, da? Du som er medisinstudent må vel kunne finne svaret på det? Eller hva tror du, dr. Valtersen?»

«Er nok noen år til jeg kan kalle meg det. Men jeg liker det. Dr. Valtersen», flirer Isak og kryper tettere inntil Even. Alvorlig samtale over for denne gang, men egentlig uten noen ordentlig konklusjon.


	17. Kapittel 17

Mai 2019

Noen dager etter at Even og Isak prøvde å snakke ut har gutta bestemt at før eksamensperiode og semesterinnspurt setter i gang så skal de henge sammen og kanskje spille inn en film hvis de gidder. Even har egentlig ikke tid, dette med Isak har tatt mer fokus fra studiene enn godt er, men Yousef har vært veldig insisterende og har truet med å komme hjem og hente ham om han ikke kommer, så han har kapitulert og stiller lydig opp. Han vil kanskje ikke innrømme det, men behovet for en guttekveld viser seg å være større enn det han hadde trodd. Det blir ingen filming den dagen, de blir i stedet sittende og prate skit om alt og ingenting og Even er i mye bedre humør enn på lenge. Og med den gjengen så slipper han ikke unna inkvisisjonen, også kalt nysgjerrige Elias, som kjapt plukker opp på Evens gode humør. 

«Hva har skjedd med deg? Du har vært i sykt godt i humør i det siste, er det noe du har glemt å fortelle oss?» De andre nikker seg megetsigende enige. 

«What? Jeg er da alltid i godt humør, er jeg ikke?» Even spiller fornærmet og later som om han ikke forstår hva de snakker om, men smilet klarer nok ikke helt å skjule hva han egentlig føler. 

«Duh, så lett lurer du oss ikke, kom igjen, fortell!»

Even kikker rundt på gjengen og vurder hva og hvor mye han skal si. Til slutt lander han på å fortelle sannheten. «Ja, noe har skjedd, jeg har møtt noen.» Ok, da, deler av sannheten. En pyntet på sannhet, eller noe sånt. 

Jubelen fra gutta står i taket.

«Har du møtt noen? Fortell oss, hvem, hvor, når, vi forlanger å få vite ALT», kommer det fra gutta i kor, de er så ivrige at de snakker i munnen på hverandre, og Even sliter med å skille fra hverandre alt som blir sagt. 

«Dere kan få vite litt, i hvert fall», svarer han. Han kjenner at han ikke er klar til å fortelle om Isak, dessuten har ikke de to tatt praten om hva de egentlig vil og før de har gjort det har han ikke lyst til å si så mye til gutta. 

«Vi møttes på jobben, han har vært innom der noen ganger og plutselig stod han og ventet på meg etter et skift en ettermiddag og ville prate.» Passe nøytralt og det er jo ikke en direkte løgn, tenker Even. Isak har vært innom jobben hans (i fjor) og resten er sant. 

«Han? Det er en gutt? Hvor lenge er dette siden?» Mutta sitter og hopper i sofaen. 

«Ja, det er en gutt. Nei, hvor lenge siden er det egentlig?», Even later som om han teller inni seg, selv om han vet godt at det er fem uker og tre dager siden. «Det begynte vel i begynnelsen av april, eller noe. Men det er ikke skikkelig alvor enda, vi har bare pratet og tekstet litt og så var han hos meg og spiste middag for noen dager siden. Det er litt tidlig enda, vi holder fortsatt å bli kjent med hverandre.» 

«Men du må jo gi oss mer enn dette! Hvem er han, hva heter han, hvor gammel er han? Detaljer, mann, detaljer!»

«Skal vi se, han er fra Oslo, er to år yngre enn meg og han studerer på universitetet. Han bor sammen med en kompis han gikk på videregående med. Og så er han pen og smart. Og det er alt dere får vite nå. Vi har ikke kommet så langt at vi har definert hva vi er, før vi har det får dere ikke vite mer.» Even er bestemt.

Gutta gjør flere forsøk på å få mer informasjon, men de innser til slutt at de må gi opp, og til slutt sklir praten over i andre ting. Even blir sittende og tenke på at han må bestemme seg for hva han vil, og så må han prate med Isak, for magefølelsen sier at han skal skrike ut til hele verden at han og Isak er sammen igjen. 

På vei hjem slår han følge med Mikael et stykke, og de blir gående tause en stund. 

«Såeh, Isak, altså», kommer det til slutt fra Mikael. Even kikker fort bort på ham. 

«Hva med Isak?», spør han, og håper at han ikke høres like stresset ut som han kjenner seg. 

«Det er Isak, er det ikke? Det er Isak du snakket om der inne?»

«Hvorfor sier du det?»

«Jeg har bare hørt deg snakke sånn om en person før, og det var da du fortalte meg om Isak første gangen. Og han er to år yngre enn deg, bor sammen med Magnus og han studerer på universitetet. Og han er både pen og smart. Det er Isak, er det ikke? Jeg har rett?»

«Det er Isak», kommer det stille fra Even. «Men, please ikke si noe til de andre. Jeg vet ikke, vi har ikke, vi er ikke sammen igjen eller noe.»

«Hvorfor ikke? Er det fordi han ikke vil? Eller er det du som ikke vil?»

«Vi har ikke snakket om det. Eller jo, vi har snakket om hvorfor det ble slutt og alt sånt, og jeg tror, eller jeg vet at han angrer og vil ha oss tilbake. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg er klar. Det gjør så vondt, Mikael. Jeg må være helt sikker på at det ikke kommer til å skje igjen, jeg tåler ikke å gå igjennom det en gang til. Å miste Isak en gang til.»

«Men har du tenkt på det at du kan aldri være sikker på noe her i livet? Av og til må man bare satse, tørre å hoppe og håpe på at det holder. Så spørsmålet er vel ikke om du er sikker, men om du tør å hoppe?» 

Even blir gående og lure litt på hvorfor det er så skummelt å hoppe nå, mens det var den enkleste saken i verden første gang han møtte Isak. 

«Men du, hvis du vil høre min mening så har jeg alltid trodd at det kom til å bli deg og Isak», Mikael avbryter grublingen hans. 

«Hvorfor sier du det?», spør han. 

«Nei, det er noe med måten dere alltid er rundt hverandre, alltid nære, alltid oppmerksomme på hverandre. Dere virket så solide, liksom. Meant to be, hvis du forstår.»

Den kvelden blir Even sittende en god stund og kjenne på at magefølelsen krangler med fornuften. Han vet at det er opp til ham, og han vet også at han må bestemme seg snart. Dette limbolandet han befinner seg i nå er ikke bra, og spesielt ikke med tanke på at han har flere eksamener han helst vil gjøre det bra på, og det går ikke om det eneste hodet hans klarer å fokusere på er IsakIsakIsak. Han tar opp mobilen og fyrer av en melding.

Isak ❤

22:32

Tid til å møtes i morgen? Jeg må prate med deg om noe. 

22:34

Seff. Hos deg? Klokken 19 ok?

22:35

Passer fint. Jeg lager litt mat til oss. 

Sånn, ingenting bedre enn en liten deadline for å få fortgang i tankeprosessen. Innen i morgen klokken 19 må han ha bestemt seg. 


	18. Kapittel 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer det som var opprinnelig ment som siste kapittel i denne historien. Men siden flere har ytret ønske om å få vite litt mer om Isak sin side så holder jeg på med en liten epilog, eller noe i den duren. Den blir publisert snart.

Mai 2019

Even står og tripper hjemme i leiligheten og er ekstremt utålmodig på at klokka skal bli syv og Isak skal komme. Han har en lasagne i ovnen, for han tenkte det ville passe bra å sitte i sofaen og spise det mens de pratet. Selvsagt ringer det på døren i det samme han skal ta den ut av ovnen, og det er like før han svir av seg samtlige fingertupper i sin iver etter sette fra seg den varme formen og komme seg til døra for å åpne. 

Isak gir Even en forsiktig klem, det føles enda litt rart å være så nær og så langt fra samtidig, men Even klemmer forsiktig tilbake. 

«Jeg har laget litt mat til oss, tenkte vi kunne spise og snakke samtidig, hva tror du om det?»

Isak nikker og de går inn på kjøkkenet og henter mat før de setter seg i den etterhvert vante posisjonen i sofaen, med Even i den ene enden og Isak i den andre, med føttene flettet inn i hverandre. Sofaen er egentlig alt for liten til at to så lange gutter kan slange seg i sofaen på den måten, men de gjør det beste ut av det. Koselig er det også, å kjenne litt nærhet og kroppskontakt. 

Even bestemmer seg for å hoppe rett i det, her er det bare å få ting overstått.

«Jeg har fortalt gutta om deg», sier han. 

Isak ser opp med et overrasket uttrykk i ansiktet. «Oi, virkelig? Hva sa du til dem? Og hva hadde de å si om det?»

«Jo, ass, jeg fortalte ikke alt, da. Men da jeg var hos Elias i går så kommenterte de at jeg var i så godt humør, og gav seg ikke før de hadde fått vite hvorfor. Så da fortalte jeg at det var fordi jeg hadde møtt noen. Men jeg sa ikke at det var deg, bare at det var en fyr som ba meg med på kaffe etter jobb en dag, og at vi hadde truffet hverandre en del etterpå. Men jeg sa at vi ikke hadde snakket om hva vi egentlig var, så derfor ville jeg ikke si noe mer enn de litt vage beskrivelsene jeg gav av situasjonen og deg.»

Isak ser litt skuffet ut, egentlig. Det virker ikke som om det var helt dette han hadde forventet da han kom. «Så du løy til dem, da?», kommer det betuttet fra ham. 

«Jeg løy jo ikke, jeg fortalte bare ikke hele sannheten», forsvarer Even seg med, og tenker at dette gikk jo ikke helt som planlagt. 

«Er det fordi du er flau over meg?» Isak ser nå skikkelig lei seg ut. 

«Nei, selvsagt ikke, jeg er på ingen måte flau over deg, hvordan kan du si noe sånt?» Even blir helt sjokkert, hvor kom det i fra, liksom? Flau? «Men vi har jo ikke snakket om hva vi egentlig vil, og jeg ville ikke si noe til dem før vi hadde det. Jeg ville at du og jeg skulle snakke om det først, før jeg åpner sjela mi til kompisene mine. Du forstår vel det?»

Even kan se at det var det Isak ville høre, for han slapper plutselig mer av, og hele han ser ut som om han mistet en tyve kilos tung bør av skuldrene. 

«Men Mikael skjønte det, da. Han slo følge med meg på vei hjem og avslørte meg med det samme. Han sa at han bare hadde hørt meg snakke sånn en gang før, og det var da jeg fortalte om deg den gangen etter Syng vet du, da vi møttes for å rydde opp i ting og jeg fortalte om oss to. Så han la sammen to og to og fikk fire.» 

Even tar en liten pause og studerer ansiktet til Isak som for å vurdere hvordan han skal gå videre med fortellingen. Han er ikke så lett å lese bestandig, men akkurat nå har han en ro over seg som gir Even mot til å gå fortsette. 

«Men han sa også noe annet, som fikk meg til å tenke, og som gjorde at jeg sendte deg den meldingen i går. For han lurte på hvorfor vi ikke var sammen enda, og jeg sa at det var fordi jeg ikke visste om jeg turte.»

Isak krymper seg, han vet nøyaktig hvorfor Even sier det. Og han vet hvem sin skyld det er. 

«Men vet du hva han sa da? Han sa nemlig noe som var skikkelig smart. Han sa at man kan aldri være helt sikker på noe her i livet. Av og til må man bare satse, tørre å hoppe og håpe på at det holder.» Han setter blikket i Isak, for å være sikker på at han får med seg budskapet. «Så dette er meg som hopper. Og jeg lurer på om du vil hoppe sammen med meg? Vil du være kjæresten min igjen?» 

Even rekker knapt fullføre det siste spørsmålet før Isak slenger tallerkenen til side og så godt som kaster seg over til Evens side av sofaen. «Det er ingenting i denne verden jeg vil mer enn det. Selvsagt vil jeg være kjæresten din.» 

Denne kvelden drar ikke Isak hjem, som han har gjort alle de andre gangene. Denne gangen blir de liggende og kose og prate til langt på natt og det er to ganske trøtte fyrer som kjemper seg ut av sengen for å komme seg på forelesninger neste dag. To trøtte, men veldig lykkelige fyrer.


	19. Epilog-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var det slutt - litt rart og vemodig. Legger ved hele teksten til sangen som inspirerte denne historien. 
> 
> Så godt at det gjør vondt - Daniel Kvammen
> 
> Kjære fine du, så står me her igjen  
> Så mange vonde ord og tåren renn  
> Og eg og du me e jo egentlig ikkje slik  
> Og eg kan ikkje skjønne koss me kom heilt hit
> 
> For det var jo berre storm, det var jo berre styr  
> Det er bedre at det gjør vondt, det er bedre at det tek tid  
> Vil heller brenne opp, eksplodere ut i sky  
> Enn å glømme at du nokon gang var min
> 
> Og eg beklaga hvis det var teit og dumt  
> Eg meinte ikkje det eg sa, eg berre tenkte meg ikkje om  
> Te lenger du blir borte, te klarare ser e  
> Og bakom augen dine er det tusen mil te me
> 
> For det var jo berre storm, det var jo berre styr  
> Det er bedre at det gjør vondt, det er bedre at det tek tid  
> Vil heller brenne opp, eksplodere ut i sky  
> Enn å glømme at du nokon gang var min
> 
> Ein kan le og smile, til og med hjarte er tomt  
> Og tenk at noe som e så godt, også gjør så vondt
> 
> For det var jo berre storm, det var jo berre styr  
> Det er bedre at det gjør vondt, det er bedre at det tek tid  
> Vil heller brenne opp, eksplodere ut i sky  
> Enn å glømme at du nokon gang var min

Juli 2019

«Isaaaaak», det er Magnus som klager. «Hvor vil du ha denne?» Han står og bærer på en diger eske, og skal man dømme etter det forvrengte ansiktet til Magnus så er den tung også. 

«Bare sett den ved siden av sofaen, sammen med de to andre. Jonas er snart tilbake med bilen, og vi kan kjøre de siste eskene da», svarer han tilbake.

De har holdt på i flere dager med å pakke ned leiligheten. Magnus og Vilde har funnet seg en ny leilighet sammen, og gutta må ut av den gamle innen 31. juli. De er begge litt sjokkert over hvor mye rot man klarer å skaffe seg i løpet av mindre enn et år, det tar mye lenger til å flytte ut av leiligheten enn det gjorde å flytte inn. 

Men nå begynner de heldigvis å se slutten på pakkingen, de fleste tingene de eier er enten i eskene som er strødd rundt om kring eller de er allerede på vei til nye leiligheter, en for Magnus og en for Isak. Før de skal levere fra seg nøklene så planlegger de en skikkelig utflytningsfest sammen med gjengen. Det er derfor viktig at de blir ferdige snart, for det er bare timer igjen til gjestene skal komme. Heldigvis hadde de leid møblert, så de slipper å flytte på store møbler også, det holder med en gazzilion esker (og noen plastsekker).

Isak blir stående og kikke utover leiligheten som han har delt med Magnus det siste året. Han hadde vært et vrak da de flyttet sammen året før. Etter at han flyttet fra Even hadde han tilbragt nesten hele sommeren murt inne på det gamle rommet sitt hos Eskild. Han hadde vært så sikker på at det hadde vært det riktige å gjøre, han var egentlig fortsatt sikker på det, men det gjorde ikke bruddet noe vondere av den del. Han savnet ikke Even noe mindre av å vite at det var hans eget valg. Han hadde innbilt seg at det ikke kom til å gjøre så vondt, og at det i det minste ikke burde gjøre så vondt, for det var jo hans valg, det var han som flyttet ut. Men han fikk smertefullt erfare at kjærlighetssorg ikke tar hensyn til hvem som tok initiativet til bruddet, smerten er det uansett. Derfor hadde han ikke gjort mer enn å eksistere den sommeren. Gutta hadde forsøkt på å dra ham ut på forskjellig, uten spesielt stor suksess.

Han hadde nesten vært skuffet da brevet fra samordna opptak kom og han fikk vite at han hadde kommet inn på førstevalget sitt. Han hadde egentlig ikke forventet det, og hadde mentalt innstilt seg på at det kom til å bli Bergen eller Trondheim i stedet. Eller Tromsø for den del, Tromsø var passe langt unna Oslo (og Even). Men Oslo ble det, og heldigvis hadde Sana kommet inn også. Sana som nektet å ta side og som nektet å spørre og grave i hvorfor det ble slutt, men som bare var der, med en stilltiende støtte hver eneste gang Isak følte han holdt på å gå under. 

Når august var nesten over, og Isak knapt hadde vært utenfor dør på mange uker hadde Magnus endelig fått nok. Han bestemte seg for at han og Isak skulle flytte sammen, og han hadde funnet den perfekte leiligheten (Magnus sine ord) og Isak hadde fått beskjed om at han kun trengte å pakke sammen de få sakene han hadde og flytte inn. 

Ut over høsten hadde gutta sakte men sikkert hadde han tilbake til noe som lignet på sitt gamle jeg, dratt han med ut på byen, trøstet når han gråt i fylla, gjemt telefonen hans når lysten til å ringe Even ble for stor (Eskild hadde slettet telefonnummeret fra telefonen, men Isak kunne det utenat, i hvert fall når han var edru) og de hadde ikke sluttet å stille spørsmål ved hvorfor Isak plutselig hadde flyttet ut. Det kunne kanskje ha en sammenheng med at han hadde lurt dem til å tro at alt var Evens feil, at det var Evens valg at Isak skulle flytte ut. 

Det hadde vært nesten november før Jonas hadde tatt han for seg en ettermiddag og tvunget svarene ut av ham, på en benk på St. Hanshaugen med en kebab i hånda. Og når Isak først fikk hull på byllen så rant alt ut av ham. Om kranglene, reglene, om Even som kjeftet for småting og om hvor redd Isak ble, om at han følte at han ikke hadde kontroll på hvem han var lenger og hvordan han hadde følt seg slukt av forholdet. Han fortalte om hvor vanskelig det hadde vært å fortelle ting til Even, og hvordan det bare gjorde at alt ble værende inni ham og vokste seg til en uhåndterlig masse med rot og hvor han til slutt bare så en løsning på det og det var å rømme bort fra alt sammen. Han fortalte om hvor mye han savnet Even og at han egentlig ville ha han tilbake, men at han var for redd (og for stolt) til å ta kontakt og innrømme det. Jonas hadde ikke sagt så mye, men nikket og forstått. 

Det var denne samtalen som fikk ham til å ta kontakt med rådgivningstjenesten på skolen, for å få hjelp til å sortere tanker og følelser. Det hadde tatt han lang tid å innrømme for seg selv at han trengte hjelp, og enda lenger tid å innrømme for noen andre at han fikk hjelp, faktisk var det bare Magnus som visste at han gikk til samtaler hver uke i starten og så annenhver uke i flere måneder. Isak for to år tilbake hadde grøsset med tanken på å snakke om følelser på den måten, han husker fortsatt reaksjonen hans når skolelegen på videregående foreslo at han skulle henvises til BUP. Men det hadde vært utrolig bra å ha en helt nøytral samtalepartner, for selv om ting hadde blitt bedre etter at han kom ut av skapet og ble sammen med Even så var det mye grums fra tiden før han flyttet hjemmefra som han trodde han hadde klart å fortrenge, men som lå der og skapte trøbbel i hans relasjon til andre, ikke bare Even. En positiv effekt var at han nå hadde et mye bedre forhold til begge foreldrene. Han ville kanskje ikke gå så langt å si at han hadde tilgitt alt tullet foreldrene hadde gjort, men han var i det minste klar til å gå videre nå. 

Når det nærmet seg jul hadde ting begynt å bli litt bedre, og Isak begynte å finne mer tilbake til seg selv. Men savnet var der, hele tiden. Gutta prøvde å presse ham til å begynne å date igjen, og de hadde til og med dratt han med på gay bar et par ganger, men det ble helt tydelig at han ikke var klar da en skikkelig kjekk fyr prøvde å sjekke ham opp og Isak hadde mest lyst til å flykte fra stedet. Han hadde i stedet fokusert alt han hadde av tid og energi på studier og venner, og savnet etter Even prøvde han å dytte langt bort. 

Men ettersom vinter gikk mot vår ble det klarere og klarere at han ikke klarte å komme over Even, og til slutt hadde Magnus fått nok og tvunget ham til å gjøre noe. «Enten gjør du noe, eller så gjør jeg det, nå er det nok.» Det var derfor Isak befant seg utenfor jobben til Even den dagen. Det var det tredje forsøket hans på å gjøre det, første gang hadde han snudd på hælen to kvartaler unna, andre gangen hadde han stått utenfor og ventet i ti minutter før han feiget ut og gikk hjem igjen. Tredje gangen hadde Magnus omtrent truet med juling om han kom hjem med uforrettet sak, så da hadde han ikke turt å gjøre annet enn å vente. 

Han hadde vært så redd, og han hadde rukket komplett krisemaksimering i minuttene det tok for Even å avslutte skiftet, hente tingene sine og komme ut døren. Så komplett at Isak knapt klarte å si et eneste ord, hjernen var blank, tom, og han ble stående og stotre frem noe han nå ikke kan huske hva var en gang. Men noe må det ha vært, for Even hadde sagt ja til å rusle en tur. Bølgedalen av følelser han hadde følt på da Even først sa at det ikke gikk for sent og så sa at han trengte tid var ubeskrivelig. Det var som å gå fra toppen av Speedmonster på Tusenfryd til den absolutte bunnen på under ett sekund. Men da Even sa at han ikke brukte Instagram lenger så øynet han et håp igjen. For det betydde at Even ikke ignorerte alle meldingene han hadde sendt, det betydde at han faktisk ikke visste at Isak hadde sendt dem. Og han satte fartsrekord da han løp som en tulling til leiligheten da han fikk meldingen fra Even, og han hadde omtrent ikke hatt pust da han kom frem. 

Dessverre så fortsatte berg-og-dalbanefølelsen i mange uker til, og Isak holdt sakte, men sikkert på å bli sprø. I det ene øyeblikket var Even varm og nær, og i det neste var han tilbakeholden og nesten fremmed. Fornuften i Isak sa at han måtte gi det tid, men hjertet holdt på å gå i stykker hver gang de møttes og ingenting skjedde. Etter at de hadde hatt praten om hvorfor ting gikk galt året før hadde Isak igjen øynet håp, men heller ikke da skjedde det noe. Den eneste som visste hva som pågikk var Magnus, Isak hadde truet ham til å holde kjeft til de andre, for han orket ikke mer press fra gjengen. Han hadde en mistanke om at Sana visste hva som foregikk, for hun lot han være tankefull når han burde konsentrert seg om studier og hun hadde til og med delt notatene sine fra forelesninger han hadde vært på men ikke fått med seg noe som helst. Timene fra Even hadde sagt at de trengte å prate den siste gangen frem til han faktisk stod der og banket på døra hadde føltes lengre enn siste året til sammen, han hadde vært så nervøs. For selv om meldingen ikke sa så mye så var det helt klart hva Even ville snakke om, dette var vinne eller forsvinne. 

Magnus dumper enda en eske ned på gulvet i stua og river Isak ut fra tankene sine og de blir stående og kikke rundt seg. 

«Så, Isak, er du helt sikker på dette?», kommer det til slutt i fra Magnus. 

I samme stund kommer Even inn i stua, legger armen over skulderen til Isak, og gir han et forsiktig kyss på kinnet. 

«Ja, jeg er helt sikker», svarer Isak og lener seg inntil Even. «Nå er det på tide å flytte hjem igjen.»


End file.
